


The Mark of Perseus

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Lover of Olympus [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Leo and Percy are bros, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Polyamory, Polympians - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Twisting "The Mark of Athena", canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another twisted version of the "Heroes of Olympus" with Percy as the lover of the male Olympians (and a couple of more guys...).</p><p>The Argo II arrives in New Rome to pick up Percy.<br/>Aside from some sexual adventures for Percy, there are the usual monster-attacks and dangers of a quest. And the crew tries to find out what changed ever since Percy had gotten abducted by Hera. Percy also has to somehow balance his Greek lovers and his Roman lovers - at least after he claims Jason too, because Jason and Octavian fight way too much for his taste. Oh, and there's still the matter of saving Nico from Gaia. Percy just can't catch a break, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Mark of Athena

Title: The Mark of Perseus – Athena's Gratitude

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing Mark of Athena

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Triton/Percy, Thanatos/Percy

Demi-Godly Main Pairings: Nicercy, Octavercy, Stercy, Jasercy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Tempest/Blackjack, Zeus/Hera (past), Poseidon/Amphitrite (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Gods: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Triton, Thanatos, Aphrodite, Hebe, Hera, Jackson (OC)

Summary: Reunited with his Greek family, Percy has to to rescue his Nico. While also making new friends, reconnecting with his godly lovers who occasionally visit and dealing with the aftermath of his time kidnapped by Hera. There is also the matter of saving the world.

 

**The Mark of Perseus**

_ Athena's Gratitude _

 

_Prologue: The Mark of Athena_

 

Travis and Connor were frowning upset as they sat on the deck of the Argo II, glaring into the sky. Their younger brother Chris was watching them from a safe distance as he was on the watch out with his girlfriend Clarisse. The daughter of war was screaming something at the girls beneath. Not that they were listening, really. Piper was frantically walking up and down on deck, trying to rephrase what she would be saying to the Romans. They had decided that if the Romans wouldn't be cooperative, her charmspeak needed to help. Her girlfriend Annabeth was trying to calm her.

“Piper, everything will be alright”, cooed the blonde, resting a hand on Piper's shoulder.

“But this is about Percy”, frowned the daughter of Aphrodite upset. “He's important to you and you haven't seen him in so long and I don't want to screw this up and be the one to blame that-”

She was interrupted as Annabeth kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. The native American practically melted into the kiss, the stress leaving her immediately. Chris rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention elsewhere. The tinkerers were at the remote controls, steering the monstrous ship. Leo being the captain, but him alone wouldn't be able to repair the ship if something was to happen – and they were sailing into a war so of course something would happen. His two older and closest siblings Jake and Nyssa were there too. Next to the three tinkerers was Leo's boyfriend, the son of Jupiter. The Roman. Chris frowned at the boy, he still wasn't sure what to think of him. They had three children of Apollo with them too, for healing and for their exquisite archery – Will, Kayla and Austin. He saw Malcolm sitting with his girlfriend Katie at the dragon's head, the two of them staring at Daedalus' laptop. It made Chris' stomach turn. Annabeth had received a quest from her mother – to follow the Mark of Athena and bring back her statue. Malcolm had not allowed for his big sister to go alone, it was too ridiculously dangerous. Bringing Katie was a good thing. Not just because her and Clarisse teaming up on the Stolls was sometimes the only force stopping the pranksters, but also because they were fighting Mother Earth and the daughter of Demeter had control over plants and also over the earth to a certain degree, at least enough to sense when Gaia would be near. Lou Ellen was standing with the Stolls, an equal glare on her face. The powerful witch was as irritated that her best friend Nico had left again as Nico's two lovers were. There were Rachel, Thalia and Grover in the captain's cabin, as far as Chris knew, trying to find the best way to talk to the Romans. They had been a bit surprised when Lady Artemis had dropped by and send her second in command with them, but Artemis and Percy were friends and Artemis didn't really trust the campers so she send someone she could trust to retrieve her friend. The Oracle had been an obvious choice for them. And Chiron wouldn't let them go without a protector. At first, Coach Hedge had screamed loudly to tag along, but such a short tempered and hot-headed and especially so elderly satyr was not the best choice for a pending war. Seeing as Grover was Percy's best friend, he had been the obvious choice as protector.

“You two”, sighed Chris as he had made sure that everyone was accounted for. “Why the long faces? I thought we'd have to tie you to the mast the closer we get to Camp Jupiter...”

“Because our Ghost Prince isn't here”, huffed Connor with a glare, crossing his arms.

“Yeah”, nodded Travis. “Little jerk. Drops by to tell us that Percy is here and then he leaves again because he 'needs to check something'? He just wanted to get back to Percy to fuck him again.”

“You know he fucked Percy before you too, right?”, snorted Chris unimpressed.

“Well yeah, but that's different”, frowned Connor. “I mean, now Nico is ours too, so the least he could do is let us watch when he's with Percy, right?”

“Right”, agreed Travis, shifting some. “It annoys me. Why are we going so slow?”

“Don't bitch around! We're going fast!”, called Leo annoyed.

He glared at the Stolls. They had been going on his nerves ever since the journey had started. Gritting his teeth, he tried to concentrate on his job again. He had been feeling guilty enough that the ship had taken so long – all the campers and the gods pressuring him. And then there was the matter of Jason. Chocolate brown eyes looked over at the handsome blonde standing beside him. Not just beside Leo, mind you. Jason was also standing beside himself. He was nervous to get back home, to the Romans, to Camp Jupiter. To his friends. Leo was terrified. What if Jason would never want to go back to Camp Half-Blood with him again? What if he wanted to stay at Camp Jupiter? And what if he didn't want Leo to stay with him, because once he's back with the Romans, he will realize how strong and how much better the Romans were and that he didn't need an insecure, weak Greek like Leo...? Or what if he met Percy. He was meeting Percy, that was a fact. But Jason was already so intrigued from all the stories from the Stolls (perverts) and the pictures (not just the ones from Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth, but also those from the Stolls. Perverts). If they met in person, what if Jason would fall in love with the other hero? Percy was a strong fighter, a hero. He had more in common with Jason than Leo did. Jason would dump Leo for Percy.

“You're having stupid thoughts again, my firebug”, whispered the son of Jupiter as he wrapped his arms around the Latino's waist and pulled him up against his chest. “What is it this time?”

“Don't always call me stupid”, glared Leo and pushed Jason off.

“I didn't call _you_ stupid”, sighed Jason annoyed and exhausted. “I'm calling your thoughts stupid. I told you a million times already that I will not break up with you. Especially not over another guy, one that I don't even know. I made you a suggestion-”

“And I told you to screw yourself!”, exclaimed Leo with tears in his eyes.

He turned around and stormed off to the captain's quarters. Jason had suggested that if Leo would allow him to date the Sea Prince, Jason would allow him another boyfriend too. Even though Leo had made it clear that he didn't want anyone else aside from Jason. The Stolls and Jason had laughed at that. Of course it had been the idea of the tricksters. Jason had reassured Leo that there were plenty of strong and handsome Romans at Camp Jupiter and that Leo may find himself longing for one of them. It was in their genes, they weren't made for monogamous relationships, just like their parents. The Stolls had argued that having two (or more) partners and having established relationships with them worked better than having one, trying to stay faithful but in the end breaking this person's heart with having affairs. They had basically said that if Leo wouldn't allow Jason to screw someone else, the blonde would sooner or later do it anyway.

“Leo? Are you alright?”, whispered Rachel worried as she approached him.

“Mh?”, huffed Leo and rubbed his eyes.

“Don't tell me my jerk brother made you cry again”, sighed Thalia with a glare.

“I—It's just... he's so sure that it's against our very nature to be faithful...”, sighed Leo.

“Well, not so much against your nature... It works. If you have multiple lovers”, shrugged Grover with a frown. “It works for Percy and the gods. He's not whoring around, he has his claimed lovers he sticks to and they do it for him. The Stolls too, what with having Percy and Nico...”

“You will be fine”, smiled Rachel reassuringly, resting her hands on his shoulders, staring intensely into his eyes. “I _know_ you will be fine. And you will be loved. Not just by Jason.”

“Th—That's stupid”, protested Leo with a glare. “I love Jason. No one else.”

Rachel gave him a mischievous smile and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Because you haven't met them yet. But trust me on this one, out of the two of you, Jason will be the... tamer one.”

Leo glared at her and shook her off to stand. Had the Oracle of Delphi just called him a slut? Shaking his head, Leo made his way out of the captain's cabin again. This was not acceptable. He could never want anyone else aside from Jason, Jason was the one for him.

“You have that sad yet angry look... What's up?”, asked his best friend curiously.

Piper tilted her head at him and grabbed his hand to pull him down between the two girls. At first, Annabeth had frightened Leo, but ever since she was dating Piper, Leo liked the blonde a lot. She had many big sisterly trades. Shrugging slightly, Leo leaned against Piper's shoulder.

“I think Rachel just called me a slut...”, frowned the Latino.

“She wouldn't”, grunted Annabeth skeptically. “Why should she?”

“I think she was pulling one of her oracle-stunts again... She said that in the end, I would have more lovers than Jason. She called me a slut!”, whined Leo, burying his face in Piper's hair.

“Well...”, drawled Annabeth softly, nudging him. “You are pretty cute. I'm sure you could have boys chasing your tail if you wouldn't bury yourself beneath your work like that.”

“I'm not”, huffed Leo, glaring at his feet. “I only want Jason.”

“I don't think that's it”, whispered Piper, running her fingers through his curls. “I think you're too hurt to believe that anyone else could want you. You're so afraid that Jason will break up with you because he'll realize that he only was with you because of the fake memories. I know that, you told me so. You told me how much you can't believe that someone like him would want you. Leo, whatever your former foster siblings and parents and homes may have made you believe, you are a wonderful and lovable person. You're adorable and kind and lovely. And I actually hope Rachel is right, because if you had other lovers, you may realize that others love you, that you are lovable.”

“You're being too depressing for my liking”, frowned Annabeth, poking his nose. “I'm glad Percy has never been that depressing. You need to spend some bonding time with him, he'll be good for you. He can teach you a lesson about confidence and staying true to yourself.”

With that, Annabeth stood and left the duo. She knew the bond between Piper and Leo ran deep. She was one of the few people the scarred Latino could let close to himself – her, his boyfriend and Jake and Nyssa. Instead, she decided to check on her younger brother. Truth be told, she was glad to know Malcolm at her side. A quest alone, it had scared her. Especially one of such importance.

“Hey”, whispered Annabeth, sitting down next to Malcolm.

“Mh”, grunted Malcolm with a short nod, still focused on every little thing they could find on the Mark of Athena, even though it was barely anything. “I don't know about this... It's so... important.”

“I know”, sighed the daughter of Athena with a gravely nod.

“We're descending! We're landing! We're there!”, exclaimed Leo loudly and excitedly suddenly.

Annabeth smiled amused at the Latino, he was the epitome of hyperactive. Percy was going to love the kid. In a platonic way, added Annabeth in her thoughts. What Percy liked were the strong ones, the ones who took what they wanted and never gave it back again. Leo was the opposite of that. But Annabeth was pretty sure that the two of them would still get along very well. Getting up again, she came to stand at the rail, staring down longingly, scanning the ground.

“There he is! Travis, Connor!”, called Annabeth suddenly, waving the Stolls over.

Within a second, she had a Stoll on either side of her, the two nearly falling off the ship as they spotted what Annabeth had seen. It wasn't possible in that distance to see Percy's eyes, but Annabeth was still sure she saw the sparkling of sea-green depths as the black-haired boy stood there in the middle of the place, waving his arms widely around.

“Who's that? That's not Nico”, frowned Travis irritated. “Why's he touching our Sea Prince?”

Annabeth blinked a couple of times and stared more intensely. There was a blonde guy standing behind Percy, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist quite possessively. Really? Leaving her to worry and he went off to find himself new toys to play with? She was so going to punch him! There were many presumably Romans running around the place, setting gigantic tables as though they were preparing for a celebration. To celebrate with them, or to celebrate their victory over the Greeks once they had slain the crew of the Argo II...? Only a handful of people stood at the place and seemed to await the ship's landing. Percy and his new blonde lover were two of them. Next to Percy stood a female with black hair, dressed with the same purple robes. The leaders. Percy had become the leader of the Romans. Jason had told the Greeks all about their customs and about praetors. It was a relief to see that Percy had managed on his own. Two more Romans stood there with them, or at least Annabeth thought they must be Romans because they were wearing purple too. A broad guy and a dark-skinned female. The last few made Annabeth smile. Tyson was standing behind his brother, waving his arms just as widely around, Mrs. O'Leary running in circles around them. Next to Tyson was someone with red hair Annabeth didn't recognize. Curious.

“Well, it looks like he made friends”, smiled Annabeth softly and relieved.

Piper stepped up to her, resting her arms on either side of Annabeth on the rail. “Looks like it.”

“If he had sex with some Romans without us knowing, he'll get a spanking!”, exclaimed Connor.

“And where the fuck is Nico?”, huffed Travis, glaring down. “He said he needed to check something and then he would meet us here! I though he would be greeting us together with Perce!”

“Maybe... he got into trouble”, frowned Jason as he joined them at the rail. “He had been visiting Camp Jupiter before my disappearance too after all. Perhaps now with Percy in the picture, they concluded that Nico may be involved in my kidnapping...?”

“If your Roman friends hurt our Ghost Prince, I will skin you”, growled Connor darkly.

“No assumptions, please!”, called Rachel out and lifted her hands in peace offering as she too together with the rest emerged from within the ship. “Let's land and talk first, okay?”

“Rachel is right”, nodded Jason with a glare. “But... stay clear from the augur. He's dangerous.”

He had told them dozens of times already in the past months. As Leo too finally came back, Jason grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him close. The augur hated Greeks. If he would hurt Leo...


	2. Travis and Connor

_Chapter 1: Travis and Connor_

 

“You stupid, stupid seaweed brain!”

Reyna nearly fell over in surprise at the loud and very angry voice. Her surprise was doubled when she saw the beautiful blonde girl with the angry, stormy eyes. Reyna and Octavian were having Percy's left and right – the three with the power; the augur and the praetors. But Hazel and Frank were there too, a little behind them. And the two lesser Romans backed off a little surprised at the angry outburst. They too had probably suspected kisses and proclamations of love and endearment as soon as Percy would be reunited with his friends. Instead, the boy got punched in the face.

“H—How could you worry me like that?!”, continued the angry blonde.

Looking closely, Reyna could see the worry and the shimmering of tears in those fascinating gray eyes. Before the daughter of Bellona could get lost any more in those eyes, the blonde girl found herself with a knife at her throat and a dangerously growling augur all up in her personal space.

“Tavy”, whispered Percy softly, grabbing Octavian's shoulder reassuringly. “It's okay. Let go.”

“No”, growled Octavian stubbornly, shrugging the hand off and focusing on the girl. “You dare invade our home and then you come and hurt our praetor. You dare hurting what is _mine_. Be careful who you make enemies with, girl.”

“Annabeth!”, called a familiar voice, very irritated, from behind. “I told you not to provoke the augur and you just go and do the opposite! H—How did you Greeks survive for so long?!”

Reyna unwillingly lifted her gaze off the pretty girl and spotted the rest of the crew climbing down the latter. On the front were Jason Grace, two brunette, nearly identical boys, a Latino and a native American girl. The five of them came to stand opposite of Hazel, Reyna, Percy, Octavian and Frank. Percy had, by now, pulled Octavian off the girl enough so he could hug her.

“I am so, so sorry, wise girl”, murmured Percy, his face buried in her golden locks.

“Stop hogging our Sea Princess, Annabeth!”, chided one of the two brunettes.

“Yes! How is it everybody gets him before we do?!”, agreed the other brunette.

Percy let go off Annabeth as though he had been struck by lightning, his sea-green eyes wide as he looked up at the two broadly grinning sons of Hermes. Seeing them made his heart flutter. He had gotten to spend time with Nico, to be held by his Ghost Prince, he had seen his father and Mars too, but oh how much he missed his other lovers. Annabeth nudged him slightly, indicating that it was okay, that he should go and give them the proper greetings too. His legs were shaking, his knees oddly wobbly when he stood. It was just too much. Annabeth was here and she was  _his_ , his Annie, his best friend, his sister, his wise girl, the one who would rather punch him in the face than cry about how much she had missed him. His Connor and his Travis were here and even though his father had told him, he would not have thought it possible. For a brief moment he had feared the Greeks would only send those necessary for the 'prophecy of seven', but oh he was so glad that his friends were not stupid enough to send less than half a dozen demigods into a  _war_ .

“You're beautiful”, whispered Connor softly as he wrapped his arms around Percy from behind. “Still beautiful, even more beautiful than I remember. Have you grown? Trav, has he grown?”

“He has _not_ ”, grunted Travis and rolled his eyes, burying his nose in the soft, black hair as he had his arms around Percy from the front. “But his hair surly has. I like that, princess.”

“Sorry that I didn't find the time and money to go to a hair dresser while living on the streets”, grunted Percy irritated and glared, before laughing in relief, his arms around Travis' neck and his head resting against Connor's shoulder. “I missed you so much. So, so, so much... I love you...”

“What do you mean when you say 'living on the streets'?”, frowned Connor in a disapproving manner, showering Percy's neck and shoulder with kisses. “Surely not _the_ streets, right?”

“Can... can we talk about all of that later, please?”, begged the son of Poseidon, his eyes closed as he bathed in the attention of his lovers. “So much has happened, please, not now, now I just... I just want you to hold me, please... Can you do that?”

“Everything for you, Percy”, whispered Travis softly, kissing Percy tenderly on the lips.

While Connor and Travis were busy showering Percy with kisses and Percy was busy soaking it up like a sponge, the others remained to watch a little awkwardly. Piper had pulled Annabeth into her arms, her own knife ready to defend as the blonde guy was still glaring at her girl. Jason too had Leo pushed slightly behind himself and Piper had long since learned to read this as:  _Fuck this, shit will go down_ . Craning her neck, she could see the others slowly closing in on them so that they too were circled by their own backup – Grover, Chris, Malcolm, Austin, Will, Jake, Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse, Lou, Kayla, Nyssa and Katie. A bit pathetic compared to all the Romans that circled the five more centered Romans (she did not know a single one of them). So for now, she was in fighting mood, because she had no idea whom of them she could trust.

“Jason Grace”, announced a velvety, deep voice.

The strong, beautiful voice send shudders down Piper's spine as she looked up. A young woman with long, black hair and Onyx-dark eyes stared straight ahead at Jason, holding his gaze. She stood next to the arrogant looking blonde guy who had dared to threaten Annabeth (but now seemed more interested in glaring at the Stolls and Percy). The tension between Romans and Greeks broke when Jason suddenly laughed, a relieved laugh, and went to give the girl a one-armed hug.

“Reyna”, breathed Jason relieved. “It is so good to see you, so very good.”

“We bring news that need discussing”, interrupted Rachel. “Can we... talk? Somewhere?”

“We prepared a banquet for this”, nodded Reyna, pushing Jason off some. “Percy holds you in high regards and we follow his trust for now. Be warned though that if one of you poses a threat to my people, _Percy_ will be the one held responsible for it.”

“And I will have the head of anyone who endangers him”, growled Octavian threateningly.

Jason frowned confused. He had expected for Octavian to be the one to scream bloody murderer, to stand back, to observe and judge, to... he had no idea what, but he surely had not expected Octavian to defend Percy Jackson. What was it about that boy that seemed to draw everybody in?

“A banquet sounds good. We've had a long flight, let us sit, feast and discuss”, nodded Jason.

He pulled Leo along, making sure the son of Hephaestus stayed close to him. He knew Leo was not defenseless, he had his wits, his tools and his fire, but it still made Jason feel better when he knew that Leo was close to him and he could protect his firebug.

 

/break\

 

About half an hour later – Percy had to hug each and every member of the crew first – found the Romans and the Greeks sitting at the long tables. Greeks sat on one side and Romans on the other, the food and drinks being a line to separate them. Percy found himself face to face with a tall blonde with electric eyes and a scar on his lip. An interesting and handsome fella. On one side of Percy sat Octavian, the augur being opposite of the Oracle of Delphi, who had by now revealed herself as that too. On Percy's other side was Reyna, facing Annabeth. Next to Reyna were Hazel and Frank, opposite of them were a native American girl and Clarisse (oh, Percy loved the way the grumpy War Princess was seizing Frank up and down, judging him and probably planning on how to get her Roman half-brother in shape). Percy stared down the table to where he could see his Stolls sitting, both of them pouting. But this was about politics and even the two of them had to admit that this was not their strongest suit and that they would probably spend the whole feast trying to seduce Percy, so it was for the best of them all to put them farther away from Percy. The other Greeks were lined up, flanked on either side of those five. Those six, corrected Percy with one cocked eyebrow. The most interesting part. A petite Latino, who sat flushed on Jason's lap. The boy had tried to skitter away at first, then Clarisse had offered him her spot – which had led Percy to the conclusion that he must have been part of an important quest, part of the Seven most likely – but it had been Jason, who had pulled the boy possessively onto his lap and kept him there since then.

“...So we came to the understanding that Greeks and Romans may need to work together for this, as much as both parties may object to it”, finished Annabeth, in her most polite voice.

Percy shook his head slightly, blinking a couple of times. They had traded stories – of the disappearance of Jason, his re-appearance at Camp Half-Blood, the mission to rescue _Hera_ (and oh, how much it satisfied him to learn of her punishment), the search for Percy, the quest to save Thanatos, the kidnapping of Nico (which had revealed a stunning new development to Percy – fuck, he _needed_ to see his Stolls with his Ghost Prince!) and now how the Argo II had reached them. Hours had passed and the moon was long since high in the sky by the time all stories were exchanged. Together with all the introductions, this had taken hours. At least the food was good.

“Percy already mentioned that Greeks and Romans fought Kronos without knowing each other and that working as a team may bring us an advantage”, nodded Octavian reluctantly, still glaring.

Percy appeased him by placing one hand on the augur's thigh. Blue eyes flickered to him for a moment and he could see that Octavian was gritting his teeth. Rachel chuckled amused.

“Maybe it is time we end this discussion for the day. It is getting late and by what you told us, you've had a rough day fighting a giant and we've had a long flight. How about we call it a day and retreat to rest for now?”, suggested the ginger softly. “You Romans may talk among yourselves to decide who will accompany us. If you decide you can not trust us, then we will take Percy with us and leave it at that. It is your decision if we will face this as an alliance or not.”

Octavian growled like a rapid dog at the prospect of anyone taking his new pet away from him. The Sea Prince moved his hand on Octavian's thigh, which truly had a calming effect. His eyes flickered over to Jason Grace, he had already noticed the calculating eyes on him. Grace was observing them, trying to figure out why Octavian cared for Percy. By all means, Octavian would appreciate if Jason would explain it to him once it was figured out! This boy was infatuating, how come Octavian could not deny these beautiful, sea-green eyes, those long legs and that smile? Not to mention the perfect behind! While glaring at Jason, Octavian's gaze caught that of the pretty caramel-skinned boy on Grace's lap. A petite thing with big, innocent eyes and longish curls, sticking up into all directions, nearly elvish features – not so much like the elves of Santa Clause but more so like those of Middle Earth – and plumb, pinkish lips. A pretty conquest Jason had there. A cute Greek. A wicked smirk slid onto his face as a plan formed in his mind. He had always hated Jason Grace, so to take the blonde's pretty plaything as his own seemed a good course of action.

“I shall call that look on your face your world-domination-look”, whispered Percy into his ear. “I think it means you've plotting evil plans. What evil plans are you plotting, Tavy?”

“Evil plans that involve sex”, replied Octavian nonchalantly.

“Oh, the good kind of evil then”, grinned Percy pleased and leaned back some.

“I wish to inspect the ship. If you Greeks wish to take us Romans onto a merry journey to the ancient lands – a journey that in itself is forbidden by our laws – I wish to make sure this is not some kind of trap”, growled Octavian, staring Jason dead in the eyes. “Who knows this ship best? Who is the captain? I want a private tour before the night ends.”

“I'm the captain”, replied the pretty Latino, earning him a glare from Jason. “What? Don't look at me like that, Jason. I'm a big boy. I can watch out for myself too. I don't always need you to shadow me! And so far, the augur doesn't seem as bad as you pictured him!”

“I don't care”, huffed Jason, his glare intensifying. “I'll come with you.”

“No, you won't”, interrupted Thalia, giving him a sharp glare of her own. “You _promised_ you would give me a tour through New Rome and show me where you have lived while we were separate.”

Another Grace. It had made Octavian's eyebrows shoot up high. Two children of the same god, but of different aspects. A child of Jupiter and a child of Zeus, both born to the same mortal. It seemed the female had her brother under control quite well, because Jason backed off some and nodded obediently. The Latino grinned delighted and proudly – he seemed to be far more than just the captain of that ship but rather also its builder – and jumped up, motioning for Octavian to follow.

“I will be gone for now, my pet”, whispered Octavian, kissing Percy passionately for a last time. “We will see each other in the morning. I don't want to hear any excuses about how well those two Greek tricksters used you, you'll be ready to serve me. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir”, chuckled Percy amused, pecking Octavian's lips. “Don't go too hard on the cutey. He looks rather inexperienced. I don't want him traumatized by your... ways.”

Judging by the look Octavian was giving him, the blonde had not expected for Percy to know what he was planning. But Percy had spend enough time making dirty plans himself, he knew that gleam in the eyes of someone who really wanted to get laid. Besides, he had told Octavian to take a cute Greek if he saw one and even Percy had to admit, the Latino was adorable.

“Well then, I think I'm _very tired_. I may better _go to bed now_ ”, yawned Percy widely and loudly as he stood. “It was such a _hard_ day. Con, Trav, would you show me to my cabin?”

“That was so unsubtle, it hurt”, grunted Annabeth and shook her head as she watched the Stolls stumble over themselves to get to their lover. “I'm glad the cabins are soundproof...”

 

/Stolls&Percy\

 

“This isn't a cabin. This is more like a fuck-cave”, laughed Percy from where he was hung over Travis' shoulder. “Could you possibly get more cushions and pillows in here? How big is that bed?”

“It's big enough for four people”, shrugged Travis and slapped Percy's ass once. “All cabins are made for four people. And we figured we'd share with you and... and Nico...”

Suddenly the lust-laden atmosphere quieted down again and became a bit depressing. Percy averted his eyes, feeling guilty about what had happened to their Ghost Prince. Though then he found himself thrown onto the giant bed (giant in comparison to the rest of the cabin, in reality both of them were quite small), with one Stoll on either side of him.

“It's not your fault, stop looking guilty”, warned Connor, caressing Percy's thigh and pushing the toga up. “We will find our Nico and we will have the hottest foursome ever. But for now, you can't feel guilty or depressed, because we need you at your best so we can get our Ghost Prince back.”

“You're right”, nodded Percy slowly, starting to untie his toga. “Make me feel happy again.”

“A wish we're more than glad to oblige”, chuckled Travis and started to undress himself.

“So... How was sex with the blonde bastard?”, smirked Connor teasingly.

“Hush”, chided Percy with a glare. “Octavian is really sweet. At least to me. He's mine too now so I expect you to not crack each other's skulls open, okay?”

“Only because it's you asking”, sighed Travis tragically.

“You even get a treat for it”, smirked Percy and pulled them both closer by the necks.

“That sounds quite good”, hummed Connor and kissed the Sea Prince hungrily, struggling with his jeans. “That's one treat we haven't gotten to share in quite a while.”

“Oh yes, sharing sounds good”, moaned Percy as he pulled Travis into a kiss of their own.

In a matter of seconds, all three of them were naked and the Stolls had their hands roaming every inch of Percy's body. Their tongues were fast behind, tracing every new-found scar from Percy's adventure with Frank and Hazel. They disapproved of these new marks, hated that once again, the gods had endangered their precious and beloved Sea Prince. At one point, Percy had about five fingers up his ass and he honestly had no idea whose fingers it were, but he was too overstimulated by Connor's and Travis' hands and tongues and words to truly care. It was so good, to have his lovers back after all the hardships he had to endure in the past months.

“Enough, enough now”, gasped Percy after some agonizing minutes. “Just take me, damn it!”

The sons of Hermes were glad to obey their beloved, Connor coming to sit behind Percy and Travis sitting in between Percy's legs. Together, they lifted the delicate boy off the bed and, in a way they had trained quite well with Nico in the past months, positioned each other at the eagerly awaiting entrance of their lover. Both moaned in bliss as they entered the heat they had only been able to dream of for the past months. The virginal tightness of their enchanted Sea Prince embracing them like the long-lost lovers they were. They moved in sync, one thrusting deep and hard as the other pulled out, both ensuring to stretch and tease the beauty between them. Percy's nails were digging into Travis' shoulder blades as the pleasure grew more intense and his moaning became louder.

“Missed this _so_ much”, murmured Connor, kissing and biting Percy's shoulders.

“Missed _you_ so much”, corrected Travis, his teeth scratching along Percy's collarbone.

But Percy himself was beyond words. It felt just too good to have a proper bed beneath himself and feel his lovers' touch on his heated flesh, their hard cocks pondering his ass mercilessly and their soothing words lulling him into a state of utter bliss. All too soon he felt himself coming hard to the jerks of his tricksters' hands, the world fading for a second as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm. The sons of Hermes grunted and groaned as they made to pump their seed deep into the Sea Prince at their joined orgasms. Percy gave them a sluggish smile as they rested him on the mattress. He held onto them, throwing pleading eyes on them to make sure they stayed within him.

“I want to fall asleep still joined with you”, murmured the son of Poseidon sleepily.

Connor and Travis grinned broadly at each other, each kissing one of Percy's cheeks softly.

 

/Octavian&Leo\

 

Leo wasn't sure how he had ended up being pressed against the mast by the blonde Roman that was _not_ Jason and even less so how both their pants had dropped or how Octavian's cock had found its way inside of him. But he was positively mortified by how much he enjoyed the augur's hard thrusts and dirty words. He may have been able to fight Octavian off, but no, he found himself loving the control the blonde possessed over him as he was fucked hard.

“A cute, little Graeco”, whispered Octavian, biting Leo's shoulder hard. “ _My_ cute, little Graeco.”

With that, the blonde came deep within the Latino, his fingers digging into Leo's hips so they surely would leave bruises. Yet Leo barely found it in himself to care how he would explain this to Jason, he was too much in a pleasurable haze. The augur gasped and panted as he pulled out and collapsed on the ground, highly pleasured. The haze seemed to fog even more as Leo seemed to lose complete control over his body and only briefly did he worry if he had lost control before too.

 

/Reyna&Piper&Annabeth\

 

While most other Greeks were still busy drinking and eating with the Romans, Reyna had obliged the request of the beautiful blonde and her rough beauty of a bodyguard and decided to show them New Rome. Despite herself, Reyna found herself trusting the two Greek beauties. And it seemed to come as a surprise to the two other girls too, for they shared knowledge with her that had not yet been shared during the banquet. Annabeth told her of the Mark of Athena, the lead to what the excessive research of the children of Athena deducted must have been the hidden place where Romans kept the lost statue of Athena. Reyna frowned displeased at these news.

“The theft had caused a major rift between Greeks and Romans”, concluded Reyna cautiously. “You say you and your second in command, your brother, will take on the quest? It had been stolen by Romans and if it were to be returned by a Roman, it may appease the gods. I will come with you.”

Before Piper and Annabeth could object or question her, the Argo II set Camp Jupiter on fire.


	3. Pluto and Jupiter

_Chapter 2: Pluto and Jupiter_

 

Shit went downhill from there on. Annabeth and Piper ran after Reyna in a crazy haste as they heard the war screams of Romans readying themselves for defense. The three girls nearly ran into Jason and Thalia as the two of them returned to the ship too.

“What happened?”, asked Thalia wide-eyed, staring at Annabeth.

“Leo just burned half of Camp Jupiter, so either you move your asses up here or you stay here, because we are going to leave _right now_ ”, called Clarisse from the ship, letting the latter down.

“Leo? What? Why would my firebug do that?”, asked Jason completely confused.

“You can ask him that later, move your ass up there”, ordered his older sister.

Jason followed his sister reluctantly, looking down at his best friend with pleading eyes. Reyna was the praetor, she couldn't abandon the Romans. But after all the Greeks he had around him, he truly had wished for someone he knew, he had trusted for years. The one that had become his sister in times he had not even known that he had a sister. But Reyna was focused on Annabeth and Piper.

“I shouldn't-”, started Reyna slowly, taking a step back.

“Please”, interrupted Annabeth and took her head. “What you said about the statue. It was taken by Romans, it's a rift between Greeks and Romans. If a Roman were to bring it back, it would unite both sides. Please, come with us. We need you for this quest. Be our Roman.”

Reyna wanted to be angry, to think this was a trick, an assault, but when she looked into those intelligent, gray eyes, she saw Annabeth's honesty. And the way she and Piper were looking at Reyna made the 'be our Roman'-part sound quite different suddenly. Without thinking about it, she found herself climbing the latter after the two Greek females. While she was still climbing, the ship was already taking off. This was not good. She was becoming an enemy of the state, traitor to her own people. For the sake of two pretty girls and the maybe-mission to bring peace?

 

/break\

 

Chaos was the only way this situation could be described as. Octavian liked to tie up his lovers, but he normally did that when sex was involved and not when his partner just set Octavian's home on fire. The first impulse had been to kill the traitor. But then the hazy-clouded eyes cleared and Leo looked at him with those sad, guilty and confused eyes and he realized that the Greek had not done it willingly. He must have been possessed, judging by the clouded eyes. Still, if he wouldn't have been there to see it, he would have been the first to demand a death sentence.

“Why are you tying the cute imp up?”, asked Frank with a glare as he reached the deck.

“Because he just attacked Camp Jupiter”, grunted Octavian, returning the glare.

“Why would he do that? He looks too cute and innocent to do such a thing”, frowned Hazel.

“He was possessed. I doubt he'd be able to harm a fly otherwise”, snorted Octavian.

“I can hear you guys, you know that?”, yelped the flustered Latino, tugging on his bounds.

“We came here because of the fire. Wanted to see if Percy is alright and what is going on”, answered the daughter of Pluto while sitting in front of Leo. “Hello. I'm Hazel. What happened?”

“I know who you are. I was listening during the banquet”, muttered Leo and blushed more. “I don't know what happened! One second, Octavian was fucking me against the mast, the next I'm attacking the freaking Roman camp and can't control my body anymore!”

“I've been told that I fucked my partners into a brainless state before, yet never so literally.”

“Oh, screw you, augur”, snarled Frank annoyed. “This is serious! What are we going to do?”

The three Romans and the tied-up Greek exchanged a worried glance. And if the minds of the three Romans went to dirty places upon looking at the still blushing, sex-rumpled and tied-up Latino, then that was a problem to be contemplated at a later date.

 

/break\

 

Percy was struggling with the button of his jeans as he stumbled out of the cabin, followed by his tricksters. Rachel and Ella came from the room next to them, holding a book – the Oracle had just been in the middle of exchanging prophetic lines with the friendly harpy as the shot had shaken the ship. From another cabin came Chris, Grover and Tyson, all looking sleepy and confused. Percy led the group up onto the deck where Malcolm, Lou, and Katie were already trying to defend their ship against attacking Romans while Jake and Nyssa tried to steer away from camp. Will, Kayla and Austin were crouching around a tied-up Leo, with a half-circle of Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Annabeth and Piper around them. The most interesting part was where Jason and Octavian were trying to kill each other, with Thalia trying to pry them off each other and Clarisse cheering them on.

“What in the world is going on here? Can't I even get my welcome-back fuck without something blowing up in my face – something that is not my lover, mind you”, groaned Percy annoyed.

“Ew, Percy. Just... ew”, huffed Annabeth and hit his arm. “Try being serious.”

“Sorry. I just don't react well to being ripped out of post-orgasmic dream-bliss”, muttered the son of Poseidon. “Now, what's going on here? And why is Tavy trying to kill the other blonde Roman?”

“Jason blames Octavian for Leo's action. Leo shot New Rome, being possessed – according to Octavian at least. But we don't see a reason why the augur should lie, so my brothers and I are examining Leo”, answered Kayla, while poking Leo. “He has no idea what happened to him. Aside from the whole getting-fucked-by-the-augur thing. Which, are you fine with that?”

“Oh yeah, I allowed Octavian to take every cute Greek he finds”, nodded Percy dismissively, crouching down in front of Leo. “As long as said cute Greek is okay with it. I mean, I do have other lovers too after all. So, cute Greek, are you okay with this? What happened _before_?”

“I have a name. And why is everyone calling me cute today?”, groaned Leo annoyed and glared at the Sea Prince. “I... uh, I mean, Jason said it would be okay, because he wants to fuck you anyway so I figured I could too, if, I mean... I'm rambling. Damn. I was showing Octavian the ship and talking about it and then he chuckled and said he found my enthusiasm cute and then he kissed me and the next moment I was pressed against the mast and got fucked six ways to Sunday.”

“Okay”, nodded the son of Poseidon slowly and stood. “Well, you guys seem to handle the formerly possessed one really well. Keep him under surveillance until we're really sure what happened. And I'll take care of the two blondes before they kill each other.”

“That's a good idea”, agreed Reyna a little amused. “I have... things to discuss with Piper and Annabeth. And those look as though they can control the ship and the attacks quite fine.”

“Right. Once everything calmed down, we're going to talk about this”, grunted Percy confused.

Staring curiously at the daughter of Bellona and the two Greek girls, Percy turned his attention over to the fighting Romans. For a moment, he joined Clarisse and Thalia and just watched. Nothing like two hot guys fighting. Still, they needed more focus, so he stepped up to them and grabbed both of their necks, pulling them apart with a glare. Octavian looked very close to pouting, Jason looked furious. This was not good. Heaving a sigh, Percy sat down between them.

“Okay”, grunted Percy, glaring at Jason. “Leo said you allowed him to fool around if he wanted. Because you want to get into my pants? We're going to discuss that later. Oh, I need to make a list of things I want to discuss later, damn it. Anyway, it's not cool to beat up your lover's lover. Tavy didn't do anything, so calm down, Grace. Tavy? No beating others up. Now, both of you, go and get yourselves checked by one of the Apollo-kids. We don't need you with concussions.”

 

/break\

 

Percy rubbed his face exhausted. They had a long, boring meeting once they were out of Roman's reach. Things were settled. Leo had been possessed – they could agree on that, the Latino had not done it on purpose. Still, now they had most of the Romans chasing after them and they had major repairs to do. And they were lacking materials. A quest of three had been send to collect the riches Hazel could feel beneath the Earth – Leo, as the one knowing best which parts would be useful, Hazel, as the metal-detector (as Percy had lovingly dubbed her) and Katie, for her connection to the Earth. They had soon noticed that the children of nature – especially so those of Demeter – had a better feeling for when the Earth grew nasty and Gaia was approaching. Nyssa and Jake were drilling most others around to get as much done as they could until the metals would arrive.

“Perce, love?”, whispered Travis concerned. “Why don't you go and lay down?”

“I'm not a damsel in distress, Stoll”, warned the son of Poseidon unimpressed. “I don't need a nap.”

“We know you're not a damsel in distress, princess”, smirked Connor amused, caressing Percy's neck. “But just... You're undernourished, Percy. Don't think we didn't notice last night. You've been living on the streets for weeks. Much shit has happened to you recently and we're enough people to do the repairs, so why don't you just enjoy the warm, soft, comfortable bed?”

“They're right”, interjected Jason, surprising the Stolls and getting Percy's attention. “I remember the awful headache I had after all memories returned to me. I doubt the screaming from Nyssa and Jake is helping that any. We got this covered. And I promise I won't try killing the augur again.”

Percy chuckled amused at the son of Jupiter and left the others to the repairs. They were right. Percy's head was still buzzing with pieces of memories returning to him – completely unimportant things like how he cheated on this test or how disgusting Nancy Bobofit's freckles were. His whole life was trying to catch up with him. Especially so the months with Hera. The life him and his mother had spend with Smelly Gabe, it was back on the front of his mind like it had only just happened last night and not five years ago. Grabbing his head, he entered the cabin he shared with his Stolls. Everyone else was outside, doing repairs under the Hephaestus kids' watchful eyes.

“You're here!” - “You're alright.” And then a chorused: “You're beautiful.”

Frowning surprised, Percy looked up to the two eager puppies in front of him. Metaphorical puppies. In reality, they were strong, handsome gods. But the way they looked at him as though he was the most delicious bone to pick, they looked like two oversized puppies. Electric, sky-blue eyes stared at him hungrily, a white toga with golden embroidery hugging the muscular frame quite nicely. The other wore black with silver embroidery and his pitch-black eyes bore into Percy's. Both their togas were held together with purple shell brooches. Percy stared in awe.

“W—What are you two doing here? The gods are... I... What?”, stuttered Percy overwhelmed.

“Our brother got to have you! Even the war brat got to you!”, snarled Pluto irritated and stalked over to him. “My _son_ got you. Before he got abducted. Nothing would stop me from coming.”

“Us”, corrected Jupiter with a nasty glare toward his brother, also stepping up to Percy. “I may have banned contact to demigods, but you are... you are you. We can't abandon you.”

“Not?”, asked the son of Poseidon carefully, wrapping one arm around each of their necks.

“Perseus”, grunted Pluto confused, one arm around Percy's waist. “What's that supposed to mean? We are never to abandon you. We told you so often before. I thought we were past this.”

“Well, my emotions and memories are all over the place”, muttered the Sea Prince with a frown. “And you're kind of Roman, which really freaks me out. So let me be a bit off.”

“We are never going to abandon you”, whispered Pluto into Percy's ear softly.

“And if you wouldn't be so stubborn and just take our offer, you would join our ranks and be with us for all eternity”, grunted Jupiter, obviously very annoyed, squeezing Percy's ass.

“I will”, whispered Percy, barely audible, leaning against his two gods.

“You will?”, asked both of them stunned.

“I... the island... Hera... I can't...”, mumbled Percy incoherent, shaking his head. “I can't ever feel that weak again. I want godhood. I want to be her equal to kick her butt.”

“What did our sister do to you?”, growled Jupiter dangerously.

“Not now”, said Percy and shook his head slowly. “Now I just want you to show me that you're never going to abandon me, that you're always going to love me. Make love to me.”

To underline his words, Percy slowly shed his clothes. Mostly so because he knew how much his naked body distracted his lovers from anything. And once again, it worked. Within seconds, he had two naked gods attached to his body, kissing and touching and generally mumbling nonsense. Percy was laying on his side, getting kisses trailed down his spine by Jupiter and his nipples bitten by Pluto. Staring more intensely at the gods, he noticed how their features shifted some. Not completely back to what Percy knew, but somewhere between Greek and Roman. Just as Mars/Ares and Poseidon/Neptune had done. It was interesting. New. Percy liked it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of fingers propping his entrance. Pluto was tender in his movements, just as he was as Hades. The way Pluto's heated mouth engulfed his member was also quite distracting. Jupiter had his arms wound around Percy's torso, twisting his nipples while leaving a hickey on Percy's neck. As always, Percy basked in the attention. Their mouths were just too good, after thousands of years of experience, that was no surprise.

“C—Can we get to the sex, please?”, whispered Percy, thrusting back onto the fingers. “Please?”

“You are so hungry”, laughed Jupiter amused, moving to position himself at the prepared hole.

“I've been going without sex for months. Without _you_ for months. I need to reconnect.”

“I can totally go with 'reconnecting'”, snickered Pluto, licking his lips before licking the length of his lover. “You are so amazing. I could have sex with you all day.”

“No, you couldn't”, snorted Jupiter, thrusting into the tight heat. “We all want some of that.”

Getting one of the best blowjobs ever (no one would ever believe how good Hades was with those) and getting fucked by the King of Olympus, yes, that was totally reconnecting. Percy was unsure if he wanted to buck back against Jupiter's cock or forward into the warm, wet mouth of Pluto. But the moment he came, together with Jupiter, was more release than normally. Not just an orgasm, but the feeling of laying in the arms of two of the three most powerful gods. Feeling them holding him, kissing him, loving him, it was amazing. He loved his lovers. He started feeling drowsy.

“Perseus?”, asked Jupiter softly as Percy snuggled into his chest.

“Let him rest. He had a rough time”, chided his older brother as Pluto curled around Percy.

 

/break\

 

Hazel practically collapsed against Frank's broad chest in exhaustion after she returned from her little quest with Katie Gardner – quite the interesting young woman – and Leo Valdez. There weren't enough words to describe the Latino imp, really. Even though the boy had acted though as he had tried to distract Narcissus and his fangirls, Hazel had seen the insecurity. That was not how Leo was thinking about himself and that surprised her quite a lot, because the Greek was sexy and adorable and quite cunning too. Humming softly to herself, she leaned into Frank's embrace.

“What are you thinking about?”, whispered the son of Mars curiously.

“About Leo”, answered Hazel shortly. “He's... intriguing. And I just can't get his words from earlier out of my head, how he and Jason have an arrangement to... share. Is that bad?”

“The arrangement or that you can't get it out of your head?”, teased Frank amused.

 

/break\

 

“Jason? You alright, man?”, asked Frank slowly as he plunged down on a bed.

They had managed most of the repairs and got released to rest (those children of Hephaestus started to scare him a little). Frank and Octavian had been assigned to share a room with Jason and Leo – and Jason did not look happy about it. He still had the black eye to prove that.

“I just... I told Leo it would be alright to have other lovers, but... I didn't anticipate the freaking augur!”, grunted the frustrated son of Jupiter, ruffling his hair annoyed.

“Well, you're both tall blonde Romans”, shrugged the son of Mars confused.

“I... guess you're right...”, frowned Jason, staring over at his friend. “But... still. It's Octavian. I'm just... afraid he'll hurt Leo or harm him. I want to protect him, but how am I supposed to do that and to co-lead this quest and try kicking Gaia's butt?”

“You're not leading the quest alone, you're not going to kick Gaia's butt on your own, so maybe you don't have to protect Leo on your own either?”, suggested the Asian softly.

“What do you mean?”, asked Jason, lifting his head to stare at him quizzically.

“Well, Hazel and I talked and... Leo is cute and you guys seem to be into this sharing-business, so would it... Would you mind if me and Hazel would try our luck with him?”, elaborated Frank, his voice soft and his ears red. “I mean, he is seriously one of the cutest things I've ever seen and seeing him tied up earlier was not helping the matter any.”

“This is one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had”, noted Jason with a frown. “And I got The Talk from my immortal-virgin-huntress sister who I didn't even really know I had.”

“Man, I wish I could have listened in on that conversation”, whistled Frank with a small grin.

“It's fine, dude”, whispered the son of Jupiter after a while. “I mean, go for it. I brought this upon myself by daring Leo to find other Romans. But... I meant it, I guess. He's really self-conscious and I... He's wonderful. He's amazing. He needs to learn to love himself so I guess it would help if he'd know that others love him. And I would really appreciate if someone would help me keeping Octavian from corrupting my little firebug.”

 

/break\

 

“Love? Princess? You asleep?”, accompanied by a poking of his cheek.

“Yes, Travis, he is asleep. Stop poking him, damn it”, chided Connor and rolled his eyes.

Something Percy shouldn't have seen because Percy was supposed to sleep. Glaring up at the Stolls, he waited for them to climb into the bed. Jupiter and Pluto were gone. Of course they were gone. They were gods, important gods. And with the Doors of Death situation, Pluto surely had both hands full. And Jupiter, what with being the king of Olympus and all that jazz, yeah, Percy wasn't really feeling dumped or anything. He could relate. He had other things on his mind aside from post-coital cuddling too. Besides, this situation would be quite awkward if Pluto and Jupiter would still be here what with the Stolls returning. One trickster snuggled up to either side of him. This was good too. As long as he got his cuddles from someone he loved.

“What's eating you away, Perce?”, asked Connor softly.

“There is something on your mind”, added Travis with a frown, trailing kisses along Percy's collars. “Huh. Who visited you while we were slaving away under the Hephaestus brats?”

“Jupiter and Pluto”, answered the son of Poseidon slowly.

“Well then, he can talk”, snorted Connor with a glare, poking Percy's nose. “So what's the deal with you? Don't think we didn't notice that you have not lost a single word about the months before you ended up on the street. Not during the banquet, not during the meeting we had earlier.”

“And it's not just us. The whole crew”, noted Travis with a frown. “We love you and they are your friends. They worry about you just like we do. And we, as a Greek collective, are worried.”

“I'm not talking to you about this”, murmured Percy. “And that's final.”

“You leave us no choice. We'll send Annabeth after you, if we have to”, threatened Connor.


	4. Bacchus and Vulcan

_Chapter 3: Bacchus and Vulcan_

 

Maybe paranoia was not the best thing to have when on an important mission, Percy mused. The morning meeting had been a boring blur. He wasn't great on strategy and such, he preferred the marching-in-kicking-butt kind of way. Gratefully enough, he wasn't the only one thinking so. So he had spend breakfast pouting with Clarisse and letting her bring him up to speed on what was going on at Camp Half-Blood since he had disappeared. And then the day went downhill. Because what happened next wasn't a blur due to his short attention-span, but due to the eidolon possessing him. Though there was one thing in Kansas that he remembered very vividly...

“Percy Jackson”, purred the velvety voice, sounding like fine wine.

“Well, they did tell us to meet Mister D in Kansas”, muttered Jason next to Percy unimpressed.

“Yeah”, nodded Percy, patting Jason's arm. “You and Chris, go and give me a... minute.”

“Make it ten. Don't look at me like that, Jackson. I've spend much time waiting for you and Mr. D to 'finish up'. Come on, Jason, let's give him some time”, grunted Chris, beckoning Jason over.

“Hey... Bacchus, nice to meet you”, smirked Percy wickedly, wrapping his arms around the wine god's neck. “You... happy to see me again? I think Jay and Chris just abandoned me as sacrifice.”

“That is a sacrifice I can deal with”, growled Bacchus, gripping Percy's hips tightly.

Percy's smirk turned even more wicked as he slowly pulled Bacchus' toga up enough to reveal the god's erection. Was it time for lunch yet? Well, Percy sure felt hungry at that moment. He knew he didn't have much time, knew that Chris and Jason were close by, but who was he to pass this opportunity of having Bacchus' dick down his throat? Out of all of his lovers, he enjoyed giving Dionysus a blowjob more than any other, because his cum had this tingly taste of fine wine. He grabbed onto Bacchus' hips to hold himself up some as he started to eagerly lap at the hard cock in front of his face. Just like his other lovers, he could practically feel the shift in Bacchus' body, settling somewhere in between his Roman and Greek form. Coming at ease. Engulfing the whole length of his lover in a swift and well-trained movement, Percy started to please the Wine God as though his life depended on it. It was like a primal urge, now that Percy was back, fully back, not just from the island with Hera, but also back to having his memories. Now he was clinging to what he remembered, to the love he remembered. To the lovers he remembered. Because he couldn't shake off that feeling of losing everything again. His memories. His lovers. The safety.

“My, my, you're eager today, my boy”, groaned Bacchus pleased, thrusting deep down Percy's throat while fisting the boy's hair. “Ah, such delicate heat. This is how I prefer your mouth. Filled with my cock instead of giving snark comeback.”

Percy growled around the cock, having quite the snarky comeback on the tip of his tongue, but also having his mouth too full to give said comeback. Though his growl had one good effect, because as though on command did the Greek-Roman come down Percy's throat. Which sadly was about the last thing Percy remembered, as previously mentioned. The next thing he knew was the adorable Latino hovering above with, together with Kayla and Austin from Apollo Cabin.

“What happened?”, grunted Percy confused.

“Well, what's the last thing you remember?”, asked Kayla, pushing Leo out of the way.

“Giving Dionysus a blowjob”, replied the son of Poseidon nonchalantly.

“You really come around a lot”, muttered Leo as he sat down next to the bed.

No, not next to Percy's bed. That was just a coincident, that Percy was laying in the bed next to Jason's. The son of Jupiter was still unconscious though. It made Percy smile slightly to see how Leo took Jason's hand into his own, interlacing their fingers. The Latino was a very tender boy.

“You and Jason were possessed by eidolons. The same thing that had possessed Leo and made him attack Camp Jupiter”, explained Austin, checking Percy's reflexes. “But Piper used her charmspeak to exorcise them from you two. And Lou used her magic to protect us all from any further possession. Very anticlimatic. It was not how I pictured an exorcism to be. A little disappointing.”

“I'm so sorry. I'll try and you a better show next time”, deadpanned Percy and crawled out of the bed. “I feel fine. I'll be in my cabin, resting. Yes, resting, I promise. But don't make me stay here.”

Austin and Kayla exchanged a look before they nodded reluctantly. Giving them a brilliantly blinding smile, Percy fled the infirmary, leaving Leo to stare after him curiously. After a short glance to his still unconscious boyfriend, Leo hastily stood and followed the son of Poseidon.

“Uhm... Percy? Can we... Can we talk?”, asked Leo timidly as he knocked on the cabin door.

“Sure?”, nodded Percy slowly from where he sat on the big bed, sprawled like a cat. “What about?”

“H—How many lovers do you have?”, wanted the Latino to know as he cautiously sat down too.

Percy stared inquisitive at the curious son of Hephaestus, unsure where this was going. “My dad, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus... uhm, your dad... Triton, Thanatos, Nico, Travis, Connor and Octavian, which makes it... fourteen lovers. Wow. Doesn't feel that much.”

“How do you do it? I mean, how do handle so many boyfriends? Without one feeling neglected or two of them fighting... f—for your attention?”, asked Leo, looking obviously troubled.

“Ah. It's about Tavy and Jason?”, smirked Percy knowingly, placing a hand on Leo's leg. “It's about making them all feel loved. My boys, my gods, they know I love them all. I made your dad and Ares not fight. I got my dad, Hades and Zeus to get along and agree. Because they know I don't love one of them more than the other. They know they're all loved equally. And they know they won't get any if they fight. Try that on Tavy and Jason. No-sex-if-you-don't-behave is a good method.”

“And... do you... do you want Jason...?”, wanted Leo to know, fidgeting with his hands.

“He's hot. And cocky like his dad”, grinned Percy amused. “But he's also honorable and strong. I do... like that, yes. But he's your boyfriend. Do you have a... problem with it?”

“No!”, exclaimed Leo and shook his head hastily. “I mean, I... I sleep with one of your boyfriends too, it would be very egoistic to deny you Jay. Because Jay is amazing... It's... fine.”

“I'm proud of you, you have a big heart, Leo”, grunted a dark, amused voice.

Leo jumped slightly and turned to look at his father. “D—Dad? Oh. You're here for Percy, right?”

“Partially”, nodded Vulcan slowly and stepped up to the bed, placing a fatherly hand on Leo's shoulder. “I'm also here to check on you. You did good, building the Argo II to find my lost Sea Prince. I'm proud of what you achieved so far, Leo Valdez. And I know you will do even greater.”

“T—Thanks, dad”, mumbled Leo and blushed brightly under the praise.

“Go and check on your boyfriend”, said Vulcan firmly. “I would like to have a... word with Percy.”

“Uh”, grunted Leo and shuddered. “Things I don't want to picture. See you later, Perce.”

Percy laughed slightly as he waved Leo off. The door barely shut before Percy felt himself being pressed into the mattress by the firm, large frame of Vulcan. The Sea Prince had to admit, the Roman smith was a little more edgy and hotter than his Greek version.

“You know how sweet I find it when you gods get all fatherly toward your kids”, smiled Percy.

“I do”, agreed Vulcan with a fond smile. “But I didn't come here to impress you with that. I meant what I said. Even though he didn't know you, he still worked so very hard to help. He's a good boy and I am proud of him. I just hope... the lovers he chooses will be right...”

“That is so incredibly sweet of you”, murmured Percy and kissed the god. “Make love to me?”

“Always, my sweetling”, nodded Vulcan and trailed kisses down Percy's throat. “You were dearly missed. I think Venus missed you most of all. I have to confess, me and Mars, we did... fight a little more than usually, what with you gone. It was driving her completely crazy.”

“I missed her too”, laughed Percy amused. “And you. All of you. My gods.”

His hand roamed Vulcan's strong body, tugging demandingly on the clothes that were between him and his price. Though the god soon took care of that, freeing both of them from the annoying fabric and leaving them naked on the bed. Lust overwhelmed Percy. As much as a blowjob on the street was appreciated, having sex in a proper bed, now that was something entirely different. Better.

“You just decided to drop by and check on Leo and me?”, whispered Percy.

“No. I also made something for you. Since you gave the other one away to the augur”, replied Vulcan and presented a brooch to Percy. “I also send one to Thanatos, I figured that would be in your... will. He looked at me ridiculed when I gave it to him though.”

Percy nodded and hummed softly, while pumping Vulcan's cock fast. He felt the throbbing between his legs, the longing of being filled with the thickness. Hephaestus however knew him well enough and thrust a thick, calloused finger into Percy's eagerly twitching hole. Moaning delighted, Percy arched his back as the other large hand cupped his balls. His own hands slipped from Hephaestus' cock up the broad chest and around Vulcan's neck, holding onto the god while the smith prepared him with those deliciously calloused hands of his. The touch was rough, rougher than from most of his lovers because he could feel that this god was working with his hands on a regular base. He also noticed that by the cunning way Vulcan touched him. As though Percy was a machine and Vulcan knew exactly which buttons to press to get which sound or reaction from the Sea Prince.

“You look pretty”, noticed Vulcan as he licked over a rosy nipple. “Roughed up. And I like the hair. Makes you look wild, now that they're a little longer. Like a diamond in the rouge.”

“Want to put me onto a piece of jewelry?”, asked Percy teasingly.

“I'd rather put jewelry on you”, replied Vulcan amused. “Because I have plenty of those waiting for you. While you were gone, about every god available gave me specific orders for gifts for you, for once you'd return to us. To shower you in precious things and show how precious you are.”

“Oh, presents, yay”, laughed the son of Poseidon. “I can't wait until this... storm calms down...”

Vulcan refrained from answering, instead he kissed the Sea Prince roughly. They all hoped for the war to end, for the splitting headaches to die down so they could concentrate on one aspect of themselves again. But they were also all afraid. They knew the biggest heroes had achieved their fame by dying. Heroes died, young. That was just what they did. But what about Percy...?

“Are you going to actually fuck me at any point this night?”, questioned Percy a little amused.

“I'm sorry, my mind wandered”, grunted Hephaestus, hoisting Percy's legs up.

Percy just grinned up at his lover, thinking that Vulcan was too busy planning some kind of new gadget or toy, like always. It was what he loved about Hephaestus so much, his mind was constantly trying to find something new, to make something remarkable, never satisfied, always yearning for more. Percy gasped in the middle of his thought as he felt his lover entering him, stretching him far and wide. Leaning back, Percy enjoyed the soft and comfortable feeling of a mattress beneath him and the firm warmth of his godly boyfriend above him. Hephaestus thrust hard and in such a steady rhythm as though he himself was a machine too, working to a max to please Percy, programmed to hit his prostate and bring immense pleasure to the Sea Prince. Which was very much appreciated by the son of Poseidon, who just laid there and took what joy Vulcan was ready to deliver. It was nice for a change to just lean back and enjoy the touch and pleasure. Normally, he enjoyed being in charge more. Commanding his gods what to do. It was kind of a kick, having the great Olympians at his beck and call, obeying his wishes and desires. But after weeks on the street, being pampered and taken care of was a blessing. So he just laid there and took what Vulcan had to give. And he had to give a lot. Hard thrusts, slow brushes of his prostate, determined jerks on his cock. Yes, it didn't take him long to feel the tense tightness of his approaching orgasm, all of his muscles straining just for a second before he went completely and blissfully limb. It was the best feeling in the world, those split seconds when his mind went absolutely blank. No worries, no fears, no memories.

“I love the way you unfold when you cum”, murmured Vulcan mesmerized. “Like a masterpiece.”

Percy just hummed in answer, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and the feeling of being filled by his lover. The god slowly pulled out of him and laid down behind him, pulling Percy close to his chest. The warmth and safety of an Olympian god cuddling him after amazing sex soon lulled the son of Poseidon into an easy slumber, even though he had problems falling asleep these days.

 

/break\

 

As peaceful as falling asleep had been, waking up was pure horror. He trashed and gasped, sweat running down his forehead. It was close to a miracle that he didn't wake Travis and Connor, but the Stolls were so curled together, they were completely out cold. Panting hard, Percy looked wildly around. But he was in their cabin, safe. On board of the Argo II. With his heart thumping like a wild rabbit did Percy crawl out of the bed. He didn't want to wake Con and Trav up.

Aimlessly wandering around for a couple of minutes, his feet led him down to the stables. Arion and Scipio were bickering, something they had been doing since they first met. And even Tempest was there, half a cloud though, sizzling with electricity. It had surprised most of the crew that the horses wanted to stay close. Percy assumed that Arion just stayed because he loved riling Tempest up and bickering with Scipio. And Scipio and Blackjack had stayed out of loyalty. Even though they could be flying free, it would take too long for them to get to the Argo II if they were really needed. If something came up, it would be better to have their pegasi at the ready and well-rested instead of tired from following the ship. Though the storm-spirit was one that even confused Percy...

“Hey, Blackjack”, smiled Percy, caressing his friend's mate. “What are you doing?”

“ _I was in the middle of flirting, boss_ ”, complained the stallion embarrassed.

The son of Poseidon frowned confused, looking between Blackjack and Tempest a couple of times before it dawned him. Blushing brightly, he gaped at them wide-eyed. That explained why Tempest was sticking around. The storm-spirit whined in a nearly taunting way as he glared at Percy and rubbed his face against Blackjack's neck tenderly.

“Uhm... s—sorry for interrupting”, mumbled the son of Poseidon and took a step back. “I'll... give you some... uhm... privacy? Yeah. Just... ignore that I'm here.”

He walked over to another corner and got comfortable in the hay, curling together in himself. Though he didn't get much time to think to himself, because after only a few minutes did someone sit down next to him. Turning slightly, he looked at the grinning blonde in the nightgown.

“I wouldn't have thought you'd miss out on a free night with Travis and Connor”, teased Annabeth.

“I wouldn't have thought you'd miss out on an opportunity of wooing Reyna”, replied Percy.

“Oh no, you don't turn this on me”, hissed the daughter of Athena and blushed slightly. “I followed you when I heard you stalking around in the hallway. Why aren't you asleep, Perce?”

“Had a nightmare. Dream. Whatever”, muttered Percy, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on top of his knees. “About Nico. In a jar. With two giants. I don't like my Ghost King being stuck in a jar with two giants. I just... I had hoped to come back to peace. To making out with my boyfriends, sunning at the beach, hanging out with you guys... not to... war. Not to Nico going through freaking Tartarus on his way to solve another stupid prophecy. I... He's _dying_ in there. He doesn't have much air. He won't survive for long. If we can't save him... If I can't save him...”

“ _We_ will save him”, promised Annabeth, placing a calming hand on Percy's shoulder.

They remained silent for a few moments, Percy trying not to listen to Tempest's dirty talk or Arion's foul language. Sometimes it was hard being a son of Poseidon. Horses were crazy.

“What happened to you, Percy?”, asked Annabeth after what felt like hours. “Please, you need to talk to _someone_. You're... darker. Angry. Frustrated? Definitely hurt. But you won't talk. The Stolls already complained about it. I just... want you to be okay. What happened?”

“Hera... she... took something from me”, answered Percy softly, frowning upset.

“What did she do to you, Percy?”, asked Annabeth, a little firmer.

Her arm slipped around his shoulder, half hugging him. He melted into the embrace from his big sister. Annabeth felt safe. Felt like family. Family was just what he needed at the moment.

“She used me... to... create a weapon”, whispered the son of Poseidon, his eyes closed.

“How? I mean, Leo, yeah. Totally see that happening. Me, maybe too. But... you? Creating a weapon?”, muttered the blonde girl highly confused. “How did she do that?”

“With some godly magic”, laughed Percy roughly, darkly. “A weapon for this war. Gaia had tried to rise in the thirties, remember? Do you really think none of the gods had noticed that? Hera was aware that Gaia was trying to come back and with the new prophecy, it wasn't much of a guess to assume that this big threat would be Gaia. So she used me to create the ultimate weapon.”

“What in the world could that be?”, inquired the daughter of Athena curiously.

“Only the union of a god and a demigod can slay a giant. Hera used me to create the ultimate union between a god and a demigod. S—She somehow, I don't know, she used the magic on me when I was on Olympus, that one night that I spend with all of my gods... I was... I was pregnant with a child, half god and half demigod”, answered Percy, his voice shallow. “It's not much of a surprise, really. Thinking about all the monsters and creatures born to the gods, but... This child, this child was fathered by _all_ the male Olympian gods. That's why she hid me away for so many months while she had released Jason right away. She had me hidden with magic, with some helpers. There are always helpers. She told them she knew how to win the dawning war. So some gods helped her, hid me with magic. When she was banished to Calypso's island, she had finally found the perfect place to keep me supervised... She didn't harm me. Not physically. She couldn't risk hurting the baby. B—But when the time came... When... I—I only got to see him once, the goddess that helped me with the birth, some minor goddess, I've never seen her before, she let me hold him once...”

Annabeth gulped hard, her throat try, but her eyes wet. With their heritage, with the creatures and gods they dealt with on a daily basis, nothing about this seemed impossible. A pregnant boy, a child with eight fathers. No, looking at their family tree, there surely had been weirder things happening. Still, this was not some distant myth about a freaky pregnancy, this was her Percy.

“What was he like?”, asked Annabeth softly, running her fingers through his hair.

“He was perfect, Annie”, answered Percy with the saddest smile possible, tears running down his cheeks. “He had those chubby, little cheeks and h—he... he smiled at me, when I held him. He smiled at me and his eyes... They were... They were silver... Not just gray or something like that, no, pure silver. T—The goddess, she said it was because he is something new. Because he's special.”

“Of course he is, seaweed brain”, huffed Annabeth, trying to lighten the mood as she hugged her best friend as close as possible. “He's my nephew, after all.”

“His name is Jackson”, continued the Sea Prince in a soft voice. “I mean, he's immortal, like his dads, and I don't think I remember a god with a last name, so I figured once I turn immortal, I want... I want something to remind me and it's a beautiful name, right? Jackie.”

“Jackson”, repeated Annabeth and smiled slighted. “I think it's a good choice. Oh, I can already see all the goddesses swamping him with presents and pretty clothes once we get him back.”

“Do you... Do you think we can... get him back?”, asked Percy and looked up at her with those large, hopeful and kind of broken eyes. “If we can't get Nico back, it will break my heart, but... if I never get to see my baby again... W—What if she hurts him? Breaks him? What good can a baby be for her? What... What is she going to do with my son...?”

“I don't know”, admitted Annabeth – and never before had not knowing hurt the daughter of Athena as much as in this one moment. “B—But I know we _will_. We will find him and save him and you will get to hold your son again and I'll get to be an awesome aunt and everything will be fine.” She hesitated for a second, looking down at the crying mess that was her best friend. “Do they know?”

“No”, mumbled Percy and shook his head. “I didn't even know I was pregnant until the island. And afterward... I failed, Annie. I let her took my son. H—How could I tell them that I failed...? Please, I don't want them to know. They can't know. Not until Jackson is safe. Please, Annie.”

“It's okay”, cooed Annabeth softly, caressing his hair. “It's alright. You didn't fail. It'll be fine.”


	5. Mars and Neptune

_Chapter 4: Mars and Neptune_

 

The sea was beautiful and made him feel free. So different from the blasted aquarium. Truth be told, he hadn't been sure about this whole going to an aquarium in Atlanta. And wonder oh wonder he had been right. At least they had enough back-up – him, Clarisse and Thalia had come from one side and Leo, Frank and Tyson had taken the other, so taking Phorcys and Keto out hadn't been too hard for them. Still, Percy saw it as his very personal responsibility to set the poor sea creatures those two cruel gods had held captive free. While his friends took care of the rest and informed the others, he took it upon himself to lead the poor, unfortunate creatures into freedom.

“You still have the biggest heart I've ever seen.”

Percy whirled around in the water surprised, coming face to face with a smiling Roman Poseidon. “Daddy! I didn't think I'd see you here. Then again, you gods do tend to get jealous...”

“It's not jealousy”, huffed Neptune and wrapped his arms possessively around Percy. “I just can't wait for this all to be over so you're safe again. We Olympians agreed to check in on you regularly to make sure you're alright. That you didn't get abducted or... that you're getting worse... But you look better than the last time I saw you. Somehow... relieved.”

“Yeah”, nodded Percy with the smallest smile. “I talked to Annabeth. It... helped.”

“Are you ever going to talk to any of us?”, questioned Neptune worried.

“Yes. Definitely. Just... please, tell the others too... Don't... Don't push it. I will tell you, I promise, but... there is something I have to take care of before I can tell you”, pleaded Percy softly.

“Of course, my love”, assured Neptune, kissing Percy tenderly. “We will wait for you. Always.”

“Good”, nodded Percy slowly. “Good. Now... Do you think... You have a little time to spare? Because I think my friends can handle themselves for a couple of minutes longer.”

“Anything... in particular that you have in mind?”, smirked Neptune, one hand already placed on top of the tempting ass. “There something... you want to do? Something specific?”

“Perhaps...”, hummed Percy mischievously, running his fingers down Neptune's torso.

Neptune tugged on Percy's pants, soon getting them down to Percy's knees. The son of Poseidon whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Neptune's neck and his legs around Neptune's waist. The god's fingers were already working Percy's entrance greedily. All Neptune wanted was Percy back at his side. He had made such wonderful plans for Percy, they all had. They had wanted to wait until after Christmas and then they wanted to seriously court Percy into becoming their official consort, their queen. Part time queen of the sea, the underworld and Olympus. But then everything had gone horribly wrong and as much as they all wanted to just kidnap him and lock him into a bedroom in Olympus, where he could be safe forever, they couldn't. Of course they couldn't, because Percy was a hero and the thing he valued more than his own life were the lives of his friends. If they would try to forcefully take that away from him, the opportunity to help keeping those he loves safe, Percy would never forgive them. So all they could do was let him be the hero he was. And of course watch over him to keep him safe. Which they did, by taking turns checking on him.

“When this is over, you will be ours, right?”, asked Neptune softly as he slowly navigated Percy's ass closer to his cock. “No more bailing on our offer for godhood. No more avoiding the unavoidable. No more running off into dangerous quests and getting abducted.”

“Yes”, nodded Percy with soft eyes, kissing his father. “No more danger. I just... want peace. It's time to settle down. Some... peace and quiet. Get domestic and all...”

Neptune frowned confused at that. The plan was more with much bondage and hot, kinky sex. Getting domestic did not exactly sound like Percy. Percy loved adventures. But settling down and getting domestic? Though before he could pay it much thought, Percy's tightness embraced him.

Percy on the other hand had his thoughts swirling around settling down. It was all he could think of since he had regained his memory. Living on Olympus, decorating a beautiful nursery with Aphrodite's help, teaching Jack how to swim with his dad and Triton. Raising his son with his lovers. After what Hera had done to him, all he wanted was to quit the hero business and get a life.

“I love you”, whispered Percy, brushing his lips past Neptune's.

Neptune grunted pleased as he started to thrust into his son's tightness. It was more a fast rut than love making, but Percy was completely satisfied just having one of his lovers close and inside of him. The thrusts were hard, fast and short, until Neptune came with a low, dark groan on his lips. Percy caught the groan with his own lips, kissing his lover fiercely.

“You think you can beam me up to the Argo II?”, asked Percy with a cheeky grin.

Neptune huffed amused as he jerked Percy a couple more times to bring him to his climax too. A whimper accompanied Percy's release as the son of Poseidon sagged down in his lover's arms. Neptune held him securely, cradled him close and kissed his nose softly.

“Anything for you, my love”, chuckled the Sea God. “Now hold on tight.”

Within seconds, Percy found himself in his cabin on board of the ship, no trace of Neptune. Percy sighed. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over so he could actually spend more time with his godly lovers than just a quick fuck. Curling together, he closed his eyes slowly.

“Percy? You're back.”

The son of Poseidon cracked one eye open, staring a little stunned at the two blondes awkwardly standing in the doorway. Cocking one eyebrow, Percy sat up and motioned for them to enter.

“Yeah. There something I can... do for you?”, asked Percy concerned.

“We've continued our way while you were gone, we couldn't afford to wait”, grunted Octavian with a disapproving look. “We also figured that you were most likely busy with... someone.”

“Yeah”, nodded Percy with a brilliant smile. “So, where are we at the moment?”

“Charleston”, replied Jason. “Thalia, Tyson, Frank, Leo and Clarisse are resting after that fight you guys had in Atlanta. Austin, Will and Kayla are trying to gather some supplies – they're running low on arrows and band-aids and such. The others are checking the museum in teams of three. Travis, Nyssa and Malcolm. Grover, Jake and Ella. And Lou, Katie and Connor. Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper and Rachel are following a... different calling. Reyna IMed me earlier, it seems they will take a little longer, they ran into Lady Venus.”

“And you two are... on guard duty?”, asked Percy slowly.

“We're grounded”, admitted Jason a little sheepishly. “We were fighting over Leo after he returned and he, well, he said that if we can't learn how to play nice on our own, he'd... help.”

Cocking one eyebrow, Percy noticed for the first time the handcuffs linking the two handsome blondes together. Percy _really_ liked that Leo kid. Laughing loudly, he shook his head.

“This is rich”, grinned the son of Poseidon teasingly. “So... What do you want from me?”

“We've already tried to strangle one another with the handcuffs and we figured if he'd put a... puffer between us, we may not feel as inclined to killing the other”, grunted Octavian, offering Percy his free hand. “How do you feel about watching a movie with us in the mess hall?”

“You guys... have guard duty too though, right?”, questioned Percy unsure.

“Thalia and Clarisse seem very much against the idea of napping. They're on deck, so...”, drawled Jason with a grin. “What do you say, cousin? Some bonding time while the others are gone?”

 

/break\

 

Piper had never been more embarrassed in her whole, entire life. But a tea party with her mother, her girlfriend, the Oracle of Delphi and two Romans, that was a whole new level of disaster.

“Now, daughter of Pluto”, smiled Aphrodite mischievously. “You should really take that flaming little treat that's waiting for you and your lover on the ship. He's my new pet project and I'd love for him to be coddled by those who love him. Be a dear and love him. A lot.”

So freaking embarrassing. Piper blushed, nearly as much as Hazel did. The daughter of Pluto looked highly uncomfortable too. Annabeth next to Piper just buried her face in her girlfriend's arm.

“Oh, daughter of Athena, you have no reason to laugh. I set a perfectly fine treat in front of you and you don't even acknowledge her!”, huffed Aphrodite, waving into Reyna's direction. “Piper, it's not lady-like to huff like that. No child of mine gets tied down by one lover. You need a variety of-”

“Enough, mother!”, interrupted Piper firmly, avoiding Reyna's eyes.

 

/break\

 

When Leo woke up from his nap, he found himself trapped between strong arms, his head resting on an equally strong chest. Yes, that he approved of. Yawning a little, he cracked one eye open to look at his deliciously comfortable pillow. Just to shriek in a not very manly way when he noticed that it was neither Jason nor Octavian. It was Frank. But the Asian Canadian just continued snoring, only grunting a little annoyed as his teddy started struggling. The arms tightened their grip on Leo and the Latino felt himself succumbing to the safe feeling of being held by the son of Mars, so he laid back down, ear pressed against Frank's chest to listen to the constant beat of his heart until the comforting sound lulled the son of Hephaestus back to sleep.

 

/break\

 

Percy grinned impishly to himself as he sat on a couch, tightly fitted between Octavian and Jason. He was aware that each blonde had his handcuffed hand resting in a back-pocket of Percy's jeans – because it was 'more comfortable' that way, what with being cuffed and all. Right. Well, he would be the last one complaining to hot blondes groping his ass. Also, he had gotten to decide which movie to watch, so he was currently forcing the mighty son of Jupiter and the powerful augur to sit through _The Little Mermaid_. Watching them looking pained, annoyed and humiliated was even more fun than paying attention to his favorite movie on the screen. Especially when the hands in his back-pockets started to be more daring, kneading and massaging his ass. Humming delighted, Percy leaned into the touch, getting more comfortable. His head was resting against Octavian's shoulder, his legs folded beneath him and with the feet in Jason's lap. Octavian's free hand was intertwined with Percy's, while Jason's free hand was curled around one of Percy's ankles. This was _good_.

 

/break\

 

Hebe had never been the happiest goddess around. As the goddess of youth, she mostly had to endure bitter women hissing at her for leaving their side. As the daughter of Zeus and Hera, she had always felt cheated. She and her sisters. Oh, their brothers, Ares and Hephaestus, they were Olympian gods, but the daughters of king and queen? No one cared about them. She had even agreed to marry Herakles, just to appease her father. Instead it had angered her mother, of course. So when mother had approached her and her sister Eleithyia, the two goddesses had been ecstatic to help. And while Eleithyia had already left again – being the goddess of labor and childbirth had only put her into a useful position once during the past months, even though she had played nurse to the pregnant boy too – Hebe was still stuck on Ogygia. Playing the babysitter for her little brother. Not that she minded, really, because Jackson was one of the most adorable babies ever. Yes, she had kept calling the boy that, it had after all been the name his mother had chosen. Oh, that blasted mother of his. Hebe had many godly half-siblings, but none as special and complicated as Jackson. Born to the greatest hero Olympus had ever seen and sired by all male Olympian gods (and Hades).

“Ma... ma”, babbled the physically two years old.

The reason why Hera had wanted Hebe on this island. Her power over youth gave her the ability to age others, albeit her magic took time and energy. But a toddler was of no use in a war, so Hera had bestowed Hebe with the duty to raise and age the child until he was 'useful'.

“I'm not your mother, honey”, sighed Hebe, tickling his little belly.

“Ma?”, asked Jack confused and tilted his head.

She felt guilty. She knew that what her mother wanted was peace, winning the war and even though her methods may not be the best, they still were a solution. Only the union between a demigod and a god could slay a giant – and Jackson was both, demigod and god in one. Still, taking him away from his mother like that did strike her as overly cruel and she knew that Hera had done so to hurt Percy Jackson. Hebe couldn't bear the thought that the boy would grow into a teenager without ever having seen his mother. With a flick of her wrist, she produced the misty image of the hero in the air, just a wavering still image, but Jack instantly reacted to it, giggling delighted and making grabby motions for Percy's hair, babbling happily as though he wanted to tell his mommy everything that had happened since they had been separated.

“Let me tell you something about your mommy, Jack...”, started Hebe in a soft voice.

 

/break\

 

Percy was fuming as he sat on his bed, arms crossed and pout in place. Watching the movie with the two blondes had been great, until at one point – and Percy was still unsure how they had gotten there – Jason had fried Octavian and Octavian had tried to suffocate Jason with a pillow. That was it, Percy really had enough of fighting and quarreling lovers – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were bad, but Ares and Hephaestus were even worse and he did not need the demigodly equivalent to them. So he would wait for Leo to properly train the two blondes into getting along before he'd try anything with Jason. He was not up for the headache that those two would cause otherwise.

“You truly think me and Vulcan are worse than our father and uncles? What a compliment.”

Percy nearly jumped a foot high at the sudden voice. He needed to put bells on his lovers. Glaring slightly, he turned to stare at the muscular bad boy that was Ares. Or Mars, in this case.

“That is not a compliment, idiot!”, exclaimed Percy frustrated. “You men are horrible! Godly even worse than demigodly. Maybe I should have just turned out straight, I'm sure my life would be much more peaceful if I had stayed with Annabeth!”

Mars gave him a ridiculed look at which even Percy had to laugh. Yeah, he would never trade them. Especially not for being _straight_. How did guys cope without a hot, hard cock up their asses? He couldn't picture, didn't want to either. Grinning up at the War God, he wrapped his arms around Mars' neck and pulled the taller man into a heated kiss.

“Your father told us that you're doing better. And it seems he's right. You look... lighter. Relieved”, observed Mars while tugging at their clothes to get them out of the way. “I like you more when you're carefree and happy. It looks better on you than grumpy and brooding. Leave that to uncle Hades' side of the family, you little sirens look far better when you're smiling.”

“Us little sirens?”, asked Percy amused. “Who are we, hm? What other sirens do you know?”

“Well, while you were gone, we had to cope somehow”, shrugged Mars, sounding a little embarrassed. “But let us not talk about that. I know far better things to do with my mouth.”

Percy gasped as Mars, without any further warning, went down on him. The son of Poseidon melted into the mattress at the sensation of hot, wet lips around his dick. The past few times he had gotten off had been fast jerk-offs after his lovers had emptied themselves inside of him, so having one paying attention solemnly to him, that was a sweet thing too. Especially coming from  _Mars_ , of all gods. The conqueror was not exactly known for his giving nature, after all. Fisting dark hair, Percy tried to push more and more of his cock into the wet cavern of his lover's mouth. Mars chuckled at his eagerness, which send the most pleasurable shudder through Percy's body. This was what he had missed the most, having his gods worship him. Moaning hoarsely, he bucked his hips up more, shaking a little as his orgasm wrecked his whole body, forcing it into submission to the pleasure he was experiencing. While Mars hungrily lapped all the cum off, Percy just laid bonelessly and satisfied in the sheets, panting and whimpering every time Mars scratched his sensitive skin.

“Want me to return the favor?”, asked Percy and yawned widely.

“You've been through a lot today. Fighting sea gods, fucking a sea god, no, this was just about you”, chuckled Mars with something akin to tenderness burning in his eyes.

“Mh... nice...”, purred Percy pleased, yawning again.

He expected the god to just up and vanish, as they usually did. But instead, he felt a hand tenderly brushing the hair out of his face and another arm sneaking around his waist to pull him close to Mars as the War God got comfortable on the bed too, tugging Percy under his chin.

“What are you doing?”, questioned the son of Poseidon confused but pleased.

“Giving you your daily cuddles”, grunted Mars. “We've had a meeting about this on Olympus. Don't look at me like that, it was uncle Pluto's idea. Since we don't want you to feel as though we just missed you for the sex. We missed _you_ , wholly. So you get your cuddling as proof.”

“Oh, this must be so hard for you”, laughed Percy teasingly, poking the god.

“If you're being a cheeky brat, I'll leave”, warned Mars annoyed.

Percy gave him the baby seal eyes and snuggled up to him. Who was he kidding? If he had the choice, he would never leave Percy's side again at all. Giving in to his fate, he cradled Percy closer, kissing the top of the demigod's head and watching him while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

break\

 

Frank had woken up some time ago and had awkwardly excused himself, probably as flustered about the cuddling as Leo had been. But it gave Leo the room all to himself. So he called Jason and Octavian back in. He didn't even want to know why Octavian smelt like burned hair and why Jason had feathers stuck in his hair. It was however obvious that those two still didn't get along.

“What do I have to do for you two to be friendly, or at least not murderous?”, whined Leo.

Which was when he noticed that one thing both had in common. They were both already hard from staring at Leo's ass while the Latino was pacing the room in frustration. There must be a way to make them work together. Oh. Grinning impishly, he slowly started to shed his clothes, much to his lovers' delight. But when he opened their flies and tugged both their jeans down to the middle of their thighs, the two blondes stared at him confused. Leo just smirked broadly and straddled Jason's hips while handing Octavian a bottle of lube. They were still staring at him confused.

“You two are going to double me. Work together to get release. Maybe that'll help you.” He rolled his eyes when he saw the distaste in both their eyes. “Either you both fuck me at the same time or none of you will get any of me. It's either doubling or jerking off yourself. Your decision.”

Octavian and Jason still didn't look pleased, but their cocks looked painfully hard and their eyes were glazed over with lust. Both started to lube themselves up and while Jason was busy kissing Leo passionately, Octavian went to prepare Leo for them. Yes, sometimes he had really awesome ideas. Within minutes, he had both his lovers inside of him and albeit it being an overly full feeling and hurting like a bitch, he also liked the idea of having both so close and of both working together like that. And once they started trusting and tormenting his prostate, he was beyond pleased. Moaning and gasping, he enjoyed the attention he got from his two Romans. He really liked Romans. He gasped breathlessly as he came all over Jason's delicious six-pack. Now he only needed a way to also get the other two Romans into his bed without blood being spilled.


	6. Triton and Thanatos

_Chapter 5: Triton and Thanatos_

 

The quest for the Mark of Athena was down to gather information – hopefully clear clues or a lead or _something_ that preferably was not rhymed. Annabeth, Malcolm and Reyna were at Fort Sumter. Seeing as the whole point of the mission was to return the statue stolen by Romans, they had to take a Roman with them and Reyna had been more than eager to obliged and be the third party of their quest, together with the two children of Athena. Not that the girlfriends of t he children of Athena liked it all that much. Katie and Piper were currently sitting in the dining hall, pouting.

“Why are you two moping? Your partners are having a very important quest”, questioned Kayla.

She and Nyssa were wolfing down dinner. After all the fighting the Romans and healing the wounded and fixing the ship, they were in dire need of a proper meal. Piper and Katie huffed.

“Because there's a gorgeous Roman war girl with Malcolm. I don't like that”, growled Katie.

“And I can't be with them”, whined Piper, burying her head in her hands.

Which earned her the stunned glares from the other three girls.

 

/break\

 

Percy was in the crow's nest, on watch duty in case the Romans were to catch up with them. But it was kind of boring. He would rather switch places with Leo, because Leo was right now impaled on Octavian and Jason – to make them get along, he said. Not that Percy objected to that, because Jason and Octavian had been driving him crazy. And the Latino was kind of cute, so it was hard to say no to the boy. So right now, Percy was all on his own and bored to death.

“You were calling?”

Percy jumped about half a foot and glared at the bewinged god flying on front of him, smirking wickedly. “A little warning the next time, Thanatos? And what are you doing here?”

“I wished to apologize. I must have come off as rude when we first met and I want to assure you that I'm not a sexual predator, Perseus”, replied Thanatos, presenting a bouquet of roses.

Percy blushed a little as he took the roses and sniffed them. They were beautiful and smelt no less good. Offering Thanatos a small smile, he laid the flowers next to him.

“So you're trying for a gentleman-approach now, yes?”, asked Percy teasingly.

“Triton told me to bring you flowers”, muttered Thanatos with a shrug.

“Cute”, grinned the son of Poseidon and wrapped his arms around Thanatos' neck. “Fuck me.”

“Demanding. So no date and courting?”, questioned the Death God intrigued, undressing them.

“I'm not in the mood for chatting. I want a hard, rough fuck. Are you up for the task or would you rather sit down for a cup of tea?”, asked Percy mischievously. “Now... sex?”

But Thanatos already had one finger up Percy's ass, slowly wiggling it. Percy leaned more against the wall of the small crow's nest, his hands on the rail, holding onto it while his legs wrapped around Thanatos' waist. With the help of a little godly magic, Thanatos lubed his cock up to have easier way with Percy. His hands on Percy's hips maneuvered the Sea Prince to slide onto Thanatos' cock. Percy moaned a little and thrust back down onto the cock, trying to urge Thanatos into fucking him harder. He was not in the mood for romance or anything. He was angry and frustrated.

He had lost months of his life, had lost his baby to the same lunatic who had taken those months from him, who had also taken his memories, and now that he at least had his memories and friends back, they had taken one of his lovers. They had taken Nico and he had no idea what to do to save the Ghost King. Everything was messy and then there was Gaia. He was just so frustrated by everything and Jason and Octavian were still fighting all the time and his best friend now had to take care of some stupid quest for Athena too, as though they didn't have enough on their plates.

“Harder”, growled Percy, his eyes glowing like the sea when hit by the rising sun.

A surge went through him, a surge of power. A surge that infected Thanatos, pulling on the god's water. The Death God gasped as he got pulled closer to Percy. Interesting. The little demigod was stronger than he looked. Thanatos thought it best to obey the hero now. He thrust hard and fast and nearly brutal, Percy's nails scratching at his back, clawed into the feathered wings, even pulling a few. Thanatos hissed at that, but he didn't stop. So the pretty thing wanted it rough? He could have that. His movement got more animalistic. They fucked harder, the wood beneath them squealing. Their teeth met in a harsh, not all that nice kiss. It was more biting than kissing, especially as they moved on, lips wandering over necks and shoulders. Deep inside of Percy, at his deepest thrust, did the god come. Percy gasped, voice strangled as he had Thanatos' pulse between his teeth. His own cum shot up like a fountain as Percy followed his lover into the blissfulness of an orgasm.

“Would you like some cuddles after your intercourse?”, offered Thanatos with a half-grin.

“No”, replied Percy and shook his head, wiping his brows. “You can go if you want.”

“Seriously?”, asked Thanatos a little offended. “Hades told me you're a master cuddler of sorts.”

“Well, not today. I'm not in the mood. It's not you, it's me, yadda-yadda-yadda”, sighed Percy, waving his hand dismissively before leaning up and pecking Thanatos' cheek. “You were great though. Can't wait to see you again. Give my regards to the others, I know you gods have nothing else to do but sit around and gossip about me and my ass.”

He winked teasingly. He knew the gods had other things to do too, but he liked to imagine that they sat together, pouting and whining and comparing who had better sex with Percy. Maybe all the attention was getting to his head, but then again enough of his lovers had dropped by and left after leaving such a hint. The playfulness seemed to have done the deed, because Thanatos left without another comment. Good. He hastily got dressed again, just in case anyone would climb up and check on him. Sliding down onto the bottom of the crow's nest, he fisted his hair and curled together. Rough sex was good, but it just wasn't helping him any. He doubted anything could help him any. He felt as though he was going crazy. Tears started running down his cheeks. He had hoped sex would help, would distract him. But it didn't. All he could think about was how it could have been – if he had taken immortality back when his lovers had offered. He would right now be cozy in his awesome room on Olympus, or in the underwater palace, or the one in the underworld, at any rate, it would be warm and cozy and he would have his lovers pampering him and he would have _his baby_. He would probably lay curled around baby Jackie and coo over his adorableness. Even though he had seen his baby only once, he would _never_ forget how brilliantly cute the boy was. His boy. They would play with the hippocampi and walk the gardens of Olympus with the muses and he would be _happy_. Not miserable. Not missing his child and... and everything... With tears still running down his cheeks did he fall into a fitful sleep. A demigod dream, he could feel it. They always felt different than normal dreams, more unsettling and he knew he was an observer. But this one, it was just too cruel. He was in a house somewhere and there was Hebe, having a maybe four years old boy sitting on her lap, the child crying as she shook him a little. This was _his_ son. He should be the one holding Jack, soothing him back from whatever had him so upset! Anger took over the pain and he stepped forward, just to have the goddess stare at him startled. The toddler stopped screeching, the upset look replaced by one of great joy, the kind only an innocent babe could even express. Grabby, little hands reached out at Percy, silver eyes sparkling like stars.

“Mama!”, exclaimed Jack, giggling happily.

Percy smiled strained. He knew that demigods observing from a dream could sometimes be noticed by the gods they were watching and Jack surely qualified for that. Against better judgment, he knelt down in front of Jack, reaching a hand out. Just to touch a soft, chubby cheek. Percy was so startled, he fell back onto his butt. Which hurt. Something else that shouldn't happen.

“B—But... What is going on here?”, asked Percy, sounding a little panicked.

“I think your son called you here”, replied Hebe. “When your kind dreams, you travel, in a way. Only your shadow travels though and you watch from the shadows, it's why you're normally not noticed or seen when you have those dreams, only from gods, because we can feel the presence. Your son, he is _very_ powerful and I think his connection to shadows is the strongest, maybe because two of his fathers are the gods of shadows, either way, he managed to solidify your shadow-form.”

Two of Jack's... oh. Percy's eyes widened comically. Well, so he had to tell Nico that he was a father too? That was going to be one long meeting on Olympus then. The thought fled his mind as tiny fingers grabbed for his face. There was the happy giggling again. Percy's hands were shaking.

“You can... hold him, if you want. He's your son, after all”, offered Hebe softly, placing Jack in Percy's lap. “Look at that, Jackie, your mommy is here. Do you see that? It's your mommy.”

“Ma!”, exclaimed Jack again, snuggling up to Percy's chest.

Percy knew this was a dream, he knew he wasn't really there, that it was his mind, solidified by his son – his son who was entirely too old, but this was Hebe and Hera surely had some kind of plan. He smiled down at the tiny boy, hugging him as tight as possible. He kissed the fluffy, soft hair, the chubby, rosy cheeks, the stubby, adorable nose, every part of Jack that he could grasp.

“My baby, my precious little boy. Mommy is here, don't worry”, whispered Percy hoarsely before realizing something. “Why did he recognize me? He only saw me once.”

“I'm not cruel, Percy Jackson”, replied Hebe and with a flick of his wrist, she produced the misty image of Percy. “I tell Jack about his mother, about you. He deserves to know.”

“Jack...?”, repeated Percy slowly.

“You gave him that name”, nodded Hebe. “It was the least I could do.”

Percy nodded numbly and turned back to stare at Jack. The little one was so incredibly perfect. So beautiful, so gorgeous and happy and amazing and... and _his_. Gulping, he kissed Jack's head.

“Don't worry, baby, I will come. I will come and get you”, promised Percy. “I'll find you and bring you home so you can meet your dads and all your aunts and uncles. I swear it, on the River Styx, on my own life, even if it's the last thing I'll do, I will find you and I will save you.”

“Mama, love mama”, yawned Jack happily, closing his eyes and sticking his thumb into his mouth.

“Mama loves you too, more than you can imagine, baby”, murmured Percy, rocking his son.

“I will keep him safe. I promise you, no harm comes to your child. I'm the goddess of youth. Of children. I would never let harm come to an innocent child”, promised Hebe softly. “But I can't help you. I can't tell you where we are. I am... obliged to help mother. I'm sorry, very sorry.”

“Just... Just keep my baby safe”, pleaded Percy, his voice strained with tears.

 

/break\

 

“Percy. Percy, wake up. Percy?” Percy groaned a little as he woke up, noting that waking up was more painful when his shadow-form in a demigod dream had been solidified. He wanted to growl at whoever had ripped him away from his son, but then there was this face – concerned, electric-blue eyes, a scar on slightly pinkish lips, messy blonde hair framing the picture. “Are you alright?”

“Mh? Oh. Yeah”, nodded the son of Poseidon, hastily trying to rub the tears off his cheeks. “Just... a dream. What's wrong? Why did you wake me, Jason?”

“Right. Romans. Chasing us”, nodded Jason, offering him his hand. “They interrupted the search of Fort Sumpter and now they're after us. They seem to be under the impression that Greeks are crazy, brainwashing maniacs, who managed to manipulate all their leaders, leaving them headless. Annabeth and Reyna want us to brew up a storm as a distraction. You up for the fun.”

Before Percy could really answer, Jason pulled him close into a hug, strong arms around his waist as Jason _flew_ them down. Now that was a new sensation. Flying. Totally tying as number one on his list of most horrifying yet exciting experiences ever, right together with shadow-traveling.

“Percy? You can let go now”, laughed Jason as they landed. “You're cute when you're scared.”

“Asshole”, pouted Percy and hit the blonde's arm. “Now come here, thunder and lightning.”

“Very well, Rain Prince”, nodded the son of Jupiter amused, holding Percy's hands.

Rain Prince? He liked that one. Maybe that was something he could do when he was a god. God of Rain. There wasn't one of those, right? His dad did it, but controlling rain from the ocean was kind of complicated. He could control rain from his room on Olympus though, right? Perfect fit. Now, time to test those powers. He closed his eyes, both boys did, concentrating hard. This was one of the most amazing things Percy had ever done, combining his powers with those of another demigod. He could feel the electricity running through Jason's veins and he could swear Jason could feel the cold water running through Percy's veins. It was utterly amazing. The sounds of all the fighting and screaming demigods around them were drowned out by the storm they had made ans as both opened their eyes again, they stared deep into each other's souls. There was a spark and Percy couldn't keep from acting on it, grabbing Jason by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.

“Leo! You mind if I borrow your blonde Roman?”, asked Percy. “You can keep mine all the while.”

Leo, next to the control panel, with a grumpy looking Octavian next to him, nodded briefly. He had slept with Octavian a few times now, it would be kind of unfair to both, Percy and Jason, to say no. Grinning mischievously at the son of Hephaestus, Percy pulled Jason along into his room. He knew his Stolls wouldn't be in – they used the opportunity to plant a prank on Octavian. Pushing Jason onto the bed, he shed his clothes and climbed up on top of Jason, opening button and fly of the blonde's jeans. He was happy and hot and right now, he wanted sex. It had kind of become his default reaction to basically anything. Straddling Jason's hips, he slowly, sensually, pulled his shirt off, earning him a hungry growl from beneath. Pushing his own jeans down to the middle of his thighs, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. They would soon need another bottle or two. While he was still pretty lubed up with Thanatos' cum, he used his long, thin fingers to play with Jason's cock until the blonde was moaning for more. And only then did Percy lower himself onto the hardness and started riding Jason. He was smiling the whole time, riding the Roman hard and enjoying every time it hit his prostate. His nails were scratching over Jason's chest.

“W—Why are you doing this? Now? You basically ignored me so far”, moaned Jason confused.

“Because I'm happy”, grinned Percy and leaned down to kiss Jason while jerking himself to soon come soon. “And I like getting gorgeous, new things for myself when I'm happy. You're mine now.”

“O—Okay...”, gasped Jason as he came, throwing his head back into the pillow. “Yeah, fine by me.”

“Thought so”, smiled Percy amused as he rolled off Jason, snuggling up to the blonde. “Hold me.”

The Roman obliged, laying his arms around Percy's waist and holding him until he was asleep.

 

/break\

 

Triton smiled playfully as he watched a dozen demigods struggling to win against what had been dubbed as Shrimpzilla by a quite adorable little elf. Said elf and two Romans were now in his realm. His sea. It was somewhat tempting. A controller of fire in the sea. How fascinating. But the little one had two quite possessive and protective Romans with him as he had gone overboard. Their luck that Triton was currently stalking his little brother/lover, so he had managed to cover them in a bubble of air. With a flick of his wrist, he added some fun, turning them into his own kind. He then notified his friends Bythos and Aphros to take care of the threesome. He had a different little one to bother. The daughters of war seemed quite cunning, very good at controlling their crew, so by the time Triton teleported into Percy's room, the others were already finished with the monster. Which was probably a good thing, considering that their two biggest heroes laid curled together on the bed.

“Cousin mine, get _out of here now_ ”, growled Triton warningly, glaring at the blonde.

Jason jumped at least a foot at that. Right, Percy had all those godly lovers. One of them being Jason's father. Do  _not_ go there, Jason. Grabbing his clothes, he practically fled the cabin, leaving Triton and a still sleeping Percy. He crawled into the bed to his sleeping brother. Percy rolled around in his sleep, ending up on his back. Triton smirked wickedly as he kissed up Percy's leg, leaving a hickey on his thigh. Percy stirred at that, lifting one eyebrow and one leg. For better access, of course. Triton chuckled, the sound swallowed by Percy's thighs.

“Hello, brother. I was wondering when you'd come around”, hummed Percy softly.

“Well, my boyfriend-of-sorts told me he was with you and you seemed upset”, noted Triton.

“Thanatos is your boyfriend-of-sorts? How utterly interesting”, noted Percy. “Blowjob? I didn't get off earlier when Jason fucked me. Also, you could... do me a favor? I may have taken this Golden Retriever puppy in and now I'd need a tag for it so it doesn't run away...”

He batted his eyelashes at Triton until the god huffed annoyed and grabbed a brooch out of his robes – he has had a feeling Percy would ask for at least one of those. “Here, take this. But no more!”

“But it's so much fun”, complained Percy with an adorable pout, followed by a cheeky grin.

“I wonder why Thanatos got the impression that you're upset”, drawled Triton softly.

He wrapped his lips around Percy's cock, bobbing his head slowly and tenderly, his tongue wrapping around the hardness in a way only a god was capable of. Percy relaxed into the mattress, smile on his lips growing larger and larger. He was feeling so good right now. Nico was in Tartarus, Jack was in the hands of his worst enemy aka the Queen of Olympus. But right now, he knew that everything would be alright. Jack _knew_ him, called him mama, missed him, loved him. Jack was safe. And he knew Nico, better than anyone else. Nico was safe too. Nico knew how to stay alive. And he was Perseus Jackson, savior of the world, hero of Olympus and lover of the greatest gods there were. He was also and furthermost the son of Sally Jackson, which meant he was a survivor and he didn't give up. He would get them both back to safety. Moaning softly, he came down his brother's throat, feeling all his stress melt away with that orgasm and that thought. He would win.

“I had a bad day earlier, but then it got better”, shrugged Percy, grinning softly. “Had an epiphany.”

“Big word”, praised Triton teasingly, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

“Asshole”, huffed Percy, punching Triton playfully and snuggling up to him.

 

/Frank&Hazel&Leo\

 

Leo all the while was having a few problems. Eight of them. Whoever had saved them had turned them into some kind of mermaid-alternations. He was a 'cute little mermaid', as Frank had put it. Bythos and Aphros had given them a little time, and right now, octopus-man Hazel was being very touchy-feely with her tentacles. Two were holding Leo's hands, one was pumping in and out of his mouth, teasing him to suck on it. Two other tentacles were using their suction parts on his nipples, which was equally weird and arousing. Another one was wrapped around his fish-tail to hold him. And the last two tentacles were the busiest. One was wrapped around his cock, chocking, the other was pumping in and out of him. Frank was laying sprawled on a stone, lazily jerking his own cock while watching the show. This was not entirely how Leo had imagined making the two Romans his. But then again, being thrown into the ocean and turned into some cute little mermaid did alter things quite a lot. Also, hormones. Heightened hormones due to their new state of body. Leo whimpered around a tentacle as he came, spurting his cum into the sea (was that ocean pollution? Would Percy be angry at him now? He actually wanted to make friends with Percy, damn it).

“Good pet”, purred Hazel, pulling Leo close with her tentacles. “That was easier than anticipated.”

“And here I thought we'd need to have a big sit-down with Jason”, grunted Frank after he too finished up and swam over to them, grabbing Leo's chin. “You're going to be ours now.”

“Okay”, agreed Leo obediently. “But I think it's the other way around.”

Grinning cheekily, the Latino stole a kiss from each of his new Romans.


	7. Apollo and Mercury

_Chapter 6: Apollo and Mercury_

 

Percy smiled lazily as he kissed Travis and Connor good bye. They were on watch duty. And after last night's doubling, Percy had deserved himself to lay in. By now, he was pretty glad for Aphrodite's blessing. Even though he had thought at first that it was just her inner pervert wanting to keep him horny for her personal entertainment. But by now Percy had... oh... He actually needed to count, wow. That was new. Poseidon, Triton, Hades, Nico, Thanatos, Zeus, Jason, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Octavian, Hermes, Travis, Connor, Dionysus... Wow. Fifteen lovers. So yes, that blessing was indeed a blessing. If not for that effect of sex making him feel recharged and full of energy, he would be way too knocked out to even cope. But thanks to Aphrodite, sex didn't exhaust him, it made him fell energetic again. He also got at least part of his invincibility again, because otherwise he would really not be able to walk today, not after yesterday. But the sex itself brought him new energy and activated some kind of healing factor. Pretty handy.

“Why thank you. That one was my idea. I figured a little healing factor would be good for our favorite little hero. Sex after a fight will be the right thing to get you going again.”

“I already thought that it was a very... close sunrise”, grinned Percy amused and rolled onto his stomach, just to stare a little surprised. “Oh. You brought one of your brothers. How nice of you.”

A Cheshire grin laid on Percy's lips as he looked Mercury and Apollo up and down. The brothers leaned against each other, returning the grin. Licking his lips, Percy sat up some.

“It's so good to see you again”, smiled Mercury as he grabbed Percy's face and kissed him.

Percy too smiled into the kiss, his arms around Apollo so he could once his his with Mercury broke, pull the blonde into a passionate kiss of their own. The Sun God hummed in appreciation.

“It's good to have you back”, murmured Apollo softly, lips against Percy's cheek.

“Mh... How come you two come last?”, asked Percy softly, watching how the brothers stiffened and frowned innocently. “Come on, guys. You really think I didn't notice how conveniently always two of you dropped by every day since we got started on this journey? So, why are you last?”

“Well, obviously the three big guys called dips”, grunted Mercury with a slight pout. “And Mars got demanding, _worried_ since you were upset the last time he had seen you. Triton was being a cheating bastard, using the opportunity that your guys got dropped into the ocean. Vulcan was cheating too, what with coming to 'check on his son'. Riiight. And Bacchus, that dick, you summoned him.”

“So guess who had to wait?, huffed Apollo, his lips against Percy's shoulder. “You want to see something hot? Mercy and me had a bet going on, I told him it would make you hot.”

“Merc _ury_. Please stop doing that”, sighed Mercury and blushed a little.

“I wanna see the hot thing. Now”, demanded Percy and sat down on the bed.

Apollo grinned wickedly and walked up to Mercury, his arms around his brother's neck. The god of tricksters, thieves and travelers grunted a little and rested his hands on the Sun God's ass, groping him just as Apollo leaned his head in to kiss Mercury. The brunette groaned, squeezing Apollo's ass tighter as he pulled him closer. The blonde whimpered, rubbing his hardness against Mercury's thigh. But the brunette trickster just smirked and kissed his brother harder.

“Fuck, this is _hot_ ”, purred Percy, arching his back a little. “Did all of you hook up while I was gone? Do you even need me anymore, now that you all got another sweet piece of ass...”

The brothers broke apart and instead attacked Percy. Apollo kissed Percy's left neck, while Mercury was trailing his lips up Percy's right thigh. The son of Poseidon hummed pleased at the attention.

“Don't you _ever_ say something stupid like that again”, chided Apollo softly. “You're not just a nice piece of ass that we can replace. Sure, we adjusted while you were gone, but we missed you and we _love_ you and we always wanted you back, all this time. You're ours, right?”

“Absolutely”, agreed Mercury, nibbling on Percy's cock. “Want us to show you just how much?”

“How much I'm yours? Sure. Let's see if you can compete with your sons, _Mercy_ ”, grinned Percy teasingly. “Because Con and Trav just doubled me and it was a-ma-zing.”

“We really don't spank him often enough. He's such a tease”, commented Apollo with a fond smile.

“Well, we also love that he's suck a fucking tease”, replied Mercury amused.

“True that”, agreed Apollo, hoisting one of Percy's legs up for better access as he started preparing the son of Poseidon. “We really missed you, Percy. We still want you, you know. You've always been worried that if you'd take godhood, we'd lose interest in you after a while. But we spend six months searching for you, missing you. You have to stay with us on Olympus, love. Please.”

“When the war is over”, promised Percy, his face buried in Mercury's hair as the trickster supplied two more fingers to help with the preparation. “When the war is over, I'll take godhood.”

“The others already said you changed your mind, but we kind of needed to hear it ourselves”, whispered Apollo with a bright grin. “That's good to hear, babe. Now spread your legs.”

Percy chuckled and followed the request. Apollo was the first one to enter him. The blonde god made a delightful sound as he kissed Percy's knee. Mercury huffed a little jealously as he squeezed in beside Apollo. The Sea Prince between them gasped softly, but rather urged them on to go deeper. Of course they couldn't deny that request, so they started thrusting, hard and long. Percy had one hand resting in Apollo's neck, caressing the blonde curls, the other in Mercury's neck, playing with the brown mess of hair. This bed was awesomely comfortable, Percy made a mental note to thank Leo for being amazing later on. Mercury released first, moaning Percy's name softly as he caught the Sea Prince's earlobe between his teeth. Apollo was close to follow him and at the sensation of being filled by two lovers, he felt the tightening of his balls, the feeling of a tightness of every muscle in his body before the release followed, the immense pleasure of complete relaxation and peace. Gasping softly, Percy collapsed on the bed.

“I need you to do me a favor, sunny boy”, stated Percy with a seductive grin.

“Why from him? I can do you a favor too!”, complained Mercury with a pout.

“I need a lift. Your car's the fastest around, right? You could give me a ride to New York and back in like... less than an hour. They wouldn't even miss me here. Trav said he'd make sure they'd let me sleep for another two hours, three even if nothing comes up”, said Percy and sat up to stare at them with the most adorable pout. “Please. I need to see my mom. Even if it's only for five minutes. I... This _is_ a war and I'd never be able to deal if I'd die without saying good bye to her.”

“You're not going to die, but I understand that you wish to see your mother”, said Mercury. “I'll take you. We teleport to their apartment, takes less than a minute. Polly will stay here and if they need you, he'll zap over and tell us so we can return you, mh?”

“Don't call me _that_ ”, snarled Apollo embarrassed.

“Aw, you're so sweet, Polly and Mercy”, grinned Percy amused and kissed their cheeks. “I'll just get showered and dressed and then we can go. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

/Reyna&Piper&Annabeth\

 

Reyna was a little suspicious as she found herself locked into a bedroom with Annabeth and Piper. They had kindly asked Hazel for a little privacy. So were the cute Greeks more daring than she had initially thought? Well, that was more than appreciated. After all the fighting that had gone down after their visit at this fort, she felt in dire need of some release. Untying her toga, it slid to the ground. Followed by a flabbergasted yelp from the cute Greeks.

“W—What are you doing?”, asked the pretty blonde, covering her eyes.

“I thought you were finally ready to act on all the flirting and blushing you do”, replied Reyna smoothly. “You've sending some very obvious signs there. Isn't that why you send Hazel out?”

She easily opened Piper's jeans and slipped a hand in. The native American blushed darkly.

“That's not what I-”, started Annabeth to protest, beet red.

“Sh, Annie, don't interrupt her”, interrupted Piper, whimpering slightly. “She knows what she's doing down there. And isn't this what we wanted to do for da—ays now?”

“Good girl”, smirked Reyna, hooking a finger into Annabeth's collar to pull her into a kiss.

Annabeth had wanted to talk about the quest for the Mark of Athena and she had wanted to tell them about Jack, because she wanted to help Percy, but she was too invested. All she could think was how she wanted to beat Hera up for putting Percy through so much pain, so she wanted a second opinion. But Greeks were very emotional and Romans had a more distant look at things, which was why she had wanted Piper and Reyna to help her out. Reyna pushed Annabeth's shirt up and opened her bra. The thing she did with her tongue around Annabeth's nipple was far too distracting to really focus. Maybe sex first, talking later.

 

/Leo&HisRomans\

 

After being thrown out of her own bedroom, Hazel headed over to her boyfriend's room, pouting a little. When she entered Frank's cabin, there was a certain... atmosphere in the room. Frank, Jason and Octavian were exchanging glares, angry and heated glares, while Leo sat cowered together on his bed, his arms around his legs, looking upset. Frowning confused, she hurried over to the Latino.

“Leo? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”, asked Hazel softly.

“What? No”, huffed Leo and shook his head. “They fight over who gets to take me first.”

“Oh...”, nodded Hazel curiously and turned toward the guys. “Stop it, all of you. Now.”

“Why? I was there first. I was Leo's boyfriend for months, when you didn't even know him”, grunted Jason with a glare. “I get him first. That is obvious.”

“That's not how it works, Grace”, snorted Octavian and rolled his eyes.

“Then how _does_ it work?”, asked Frank challenging. “Paper, rock, scissors, or what?”

Hazel heaved a sigh and got comfortable. This was going to take a while.

 

/break\

 

Percy had tears running down his cheeks as he was suffocated by his mother and stepfather. Sally's head was resting on his shoulder, her nails digging into his arms, because she held onto him so tightly, like she never wanted to let go of him again. Paul was hugging them both.

“Oh, thank you, Lord Hermes, thank you so much for giving me back my baby”, whispered Sally.

“It's Mercury and... he's going to bring me back”, mumbled Percy softly. “We're... in the middle of war, I can't abandon my friends. But I needed to see you. I'm so sorry for the pain I put you through. I'm so sorry for being gone for so long, for worrying you so much. So sorry... I missed you...”

Holding Jack again and listening to his baby telling him how much he loved his mommy made Percy ache to be held by his mother too, to have his mom tell him that everything would be alright.

“I missed you too. We all did”, replied Sally, still clinging to him. “Not just me and Paul. Your friends, they're such darlings, they came visiting all the time. Even on Christmas.”

“That's... nice... I wish I could have been there”, murmured Percy upset.

“Believe me, we do too”, grunted Paul, ruffling Percy's hair. “Are you alright though? Where have you been, all this time? I know Nico checked with the Romans regularly. He's a good kid.”

“He... is”, grinned Percy, blushing a little. “I was... somewhere else. I'm fine. It's fine. It'll be fine.”

“It will be fine?”, repeated Sally concerned, pushing Percy off some for the first time. “What will be fine? Something must have happened. Percy, talk to me. Your father came and visited the other day, he said he was concerned about you. You were healthy, but... depressed, was the word he chose.”

“Mercury, can you give us a moment, please?”, asked Percy tenderly.

“I... sure. Gotta go and do a mail-run for uncle Pluto anyway. I'll be back in ten”, nodded Mercury.

The god zapped away and left the family alone. Percy heaved a deep breath. If something happened to him during this war, he wanted Jack to have a good home, to have the best mother possible.

“I was... pregnant. That's why Hera took me, because she did _something_ to me so I got pregnant by my... lovers”, replied Percy, his voice soft and broken. “It was some godly magic, she wanted to create a... weapon. Because for this war, we need the union of a god and a demigod. So... she created a baby that is the perfect union between god and demigod. My baby.”

“Every time I think I'm prepared for anything the gods may throw our way...”, muttered Paul.

“I'm a... grandmother...?”, asked Sally slowly, clasping one hand over her mouth.

“Yes. He's... he's perfect, mom”, confirmed Percy with a sad and proud smile. “My baby boy. I named him Jackson. Jackie. He's perfect. But... But she took him away from me. Hera took my baby and she gave him to another goddess to raise a—and she's... using magic to age him... Make him old enough to fight in this war. I don't want my baby to fight in _any_ war. I—I want to keep him safe. He's my baby and he's so beautiful and a—adorable and...”

He broke down in tears, burying his head in his mother's lap. She caressed his hair softly, whispering tender words to sooth him. Paul sat next to her, had one arm around her shoulders, shock written over his face as he tried to process.

 

/break\

 

Apollo got bored. Just sitting around and waiting if the crew needed Percy had gotten boring after about two minutes. So he had left and played a little card game with his kids – to show Percy he could be a good daddy too, besides he hadn't seen Will, Austin and Kayla in a while. He also gave Jake the dad-speech, just for kicks, because the boy looked awesomely frightened at it.

“Dad, please. Please stop scaring my boyfriend!”, complained Will embarrassed. “Get out!”

Grinning slightly, Apollo retreated. Enough embarrassment for now. Humming softly, he decided to check in on the opposite cabin. Which proved to be highly entertaining, because there was the cute Latino, with Pluto's brat next to him and three other growly Romans standing in a circle.

“You look like you're in dire need of a little advise”, hummed Apollo amused. “What's wrong?”

“None of your business, Lord Apollo”, grunted Octavian with a glare.

“Oh! No, I know what's wrong”, laughed the blonde and sat down next to Leo, his arms behind his head. “You're fighting over who gets to fuck the cute one first. Been there too. Not with this one, but yeah, those cute, little Greeks. Horrible teases, aren't they?”

“Yes, they are”, nodded Jason with a dreamy expression on his face.

“Okay, cutie, listen now”, grunted Apollo and turned serious. “The thing is, you have to train them better. Percy knows how to handle us _gods_ , you need to figure out how to keep those few demigods in line. Because if they smash their heads over your ass even though they should focus on this war, then the Big Boss will be grumpy. You do _not_ want to be the cause for dad's grumpiness.”

“N—Not really”, agreed Leo nervously. “But... what do I do?”

“Okay”, grinned Apollo amused, ruffling Leo's curls. “Adorable little thing. You need to teach them to listen to _you_. You call the shots. Percy does too. Whenever the other gods got into a fight over him – Pluto and Jupiter used to like _all the time_ and Mars and... your dad too – he'd just tell them they won't get any. Percy's rule number one: If they can't play nice, they can't play at all.”

“Like... because the three of them fought over who gets me first, they're all not getting any at all?”, asked Leo thoughtful, frowning a little. “But then how do we decide who goes first...?”

“Rule number two: _You_ decide. And if they can't live with your decision, they're free to pout on their own and jerk-off”, continued Apollo. “You're the one having your tight, little ass stretched by their cocks so you decide how many, when and which ones. And they need to learn to live with that, even if they may have to sit one out. You're only human too, you can't _always_ satisfy _everyone_.”

The more Apollo talked, the more did Jason's, Octavian's and Frank's faces darken.

 

/break\

 

Annabeth was cursing beneath her breath as she tried to straighten her clothes. A quest. Another one. But this time to face Hercules. Jason was an obvious choice and Piper's charmspeak sounded like the right thing to take along. So Annabeth was standing at the rail, fingers clawed around the wood, watching the smaller-growing figures. Grover had tagged along, promised to protect them. After all, he was still a protector, even though he was the Lord of the Wild.

“Don't fret, Annabeth. She'll be fine. She's... extraordinaire”, whispered Reyna.

The Roman had her arms on either side of Annabeth, was standing behind her. Annabeth nodded stiffly, knowing what Reyna said was true, but still worrying a lot herself. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the praetor. Frank and Octavian were standing close by, bickering.

“Where is Hazel?”, asked Reyna concerned.

“With Leo. She's not benched like we are”, muttered Frank with a pout. “And we can't even watch the game! How is that fair? I don't like Percy's rules at all.”

Annabeth frowned, highly confused. But what Frank said reminded her; Where was Percy?

 

/break\

 

Percy was physically drained by the time Mercury brought him back to the ship. He had spend at least twenty minutes crying in his mother's lap. The trickster was probably worrying what was wrong with him. Not that Percy was going to tell him. He had told Annabeth, because she was his Wise Girl and if anyone was going to figure out how to get his baby back, it was her. And he had to tell his mom, because... she was his mom. And if something was going to happen to him and Annabeth figured out how to get Jackie back, Percy wanted Paul and Sally to raise him as theirs. He didn't exactly trust his gods with parenthood, at least not without Percy being there to supervise them. Of course that was his preferred scenario. Him, raising his baby on Olympus with Jack's dads. But he was a demigod, he knew that best-case-scenarios scarcely happened.

“Dad. You brought him back. Good for you. Will already told us that his dad had been bugging him and his siblings, so we tracked Apollo down and he admitted that you stole our Percy”, grunted Travis displeased as the Stolls entered the cabin. “Where did you take him?”

“To see my mom”, replied Percy, smiling a little. “Did you know Calypso is living with us now? Mom told me. The gods freed her, because of you. My thoughtful tricksters.”

“Well, you mentioned her. She seemed important to you. You regretted that you wished for the cabins for the minor gods and didn't have more wishes left to also help her”, shrugged Connor and crawled into bed with Percy, pulling the Sea Prince up against his chest.

“I didn't see her. She was in school. How weird is that?”, snorted Percy and shook his head. “She's making her high school degree so she can attend _college_. This is so... weird. But I'm happy for her.”

“I'm sure Sally was glad to have you back, even if only for a short time”, whispered Travis.

“Are you going to tell me why you were crying?”, asked Mercury softly.

“Not now, please”, yawned Percy. “I'll explain everything, one day. Not today. Thank you, again. Go and take Apollo and get back on Olympus. Tell them to stop constantly sniffing around. I'm doing fine, really. I can't get distracted by you guys all the time, really.”

“As you wish, Perce”, sighed Mercury and leaned in to kiss him. “Be safe, love. And you two, keep him safe. No losing him or getting him hurt, you hear me?”

“Yes, dad”, chorused Travis and Connor and rolled their eyes while snuggling up to Percy.


	8. Jason and Octavian

_Chapter 7: Jason and Octavian_

 

Percy stood on deck of the ship, unsure how they had gotten into this situation. They just been soaring over the Mediterranean sea, but then they had hit a wall of fog. And just as sudden, they had been invaded by pirates. Dolphin-pirates. Percy had actually always liked dolphins. The dolphins had easily manhandled the crew while Percy faced off the captain. Tyson was roaring the loudest as their half-brother was attacking Percy. The cyclops didn't do well with sibling-rivalry (which was why he had been very happy that Triton and Percy 'got along' now).

“Brother!”, exclaimed Tyson, struggling against the dolphins. “Bad fishes!”

“Ty, calm down”, suggested Grover next to the cyclops concerned. “You'll only distract Percy.”

Tyson looked upset, but he settled down some. He didn't want to catch his brother's attention at the wrong moment and get Percy hurt. Percy was already struggling enough against Chrysaor. The blasted son of Poseidon and Medusa was tough and his back-up was literally tied up.

“You're a pretty one”, noted Chrysaor and held onto Percy's chin.

“Let go of our Percy!”, exclaimed Connor furiously, struggling in the hold of the dolphins.

“You're my little brother, the one whoring around on Olympus, aren't you?”, smirked Chrysaor.

The pirate with the golden mask was leering down at Percy as though Percy was an especially ripe piece of meat. Percy gulped and shifted uncomfortably. This guy had overpowered him so easily, thrown Riptide overboard and Percy was still waiting for his sword to return to him. But Percy wasn't the only one who's heart was beating frantically. Sure, everyone was trying to figure a way out to help, to free themselves, but most of them knew Percy, had known him for years. They knew Percy could hold his weight. But Jason didn't know Percy that well. He only saw the boy he had just gotten together, being molested by a monster. The pirate had his hands on Percy's butt, groping it. And the blonde Roman was very much like his father; he was possessive and he didn't like when others touched what was his. The intentions of Chrysaor were very obvious. Jason was seething. Similar to Jason, Octavian didn't count in many chances for Percy. But unlike the son of Jupiter, Octavian kept a clearer mind. He was a manipulator, not a fighter.

“You will anger our captain if you don't let us go soon”, warned Octavian. “Captain Bacchus won't like that you delayed us. We're just on our way to deliver his... precious possession over there. The one your captain is molesting. Imagine how angry Lord Bacchus will be once he learns of that.”

The dolphins grew antsy, concerned. Dionysus had been the one to turn them into dolphins. Octavian smirked as he saw them fidget and stare anxiously over at their own captain.

“He's right!”, agreed Annabeth loudly. “Everybody knows Percy is the gods' lover. What do you imagine Dionysus will do if he learns that you helped Chrysaor kidnapping Dionysus' most valued possession? He'll do far worse than turn you into dolphins, that much is for sure!”

“If you help us now and retreat, surely we can forget about this incident”, added Malcolm.

The dolphins went into a frenzy of fear and actually pushed Chrysaor overboard, the fear pushing their adrenaline. The demigods could only stand and stare surprised after them. Riptide returned to Percy's pocket and he wasn't sure what to think when Octavian and Jason pulled him up.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Do you want to sit down?”, asked Jason in a rush.

“Dude, he groped me. I'm fine”, grunted Percy with a deadpan.

Travis and Connor exchanged an amused look. They had been angry too that this jerk was touching their Percy, but they also knew that if the pirate had gone any farther, Percy would have broken the dude's arm and kicked his ass. It was Percy Jackson they were talking about, after all.

“How about you two take our Percy and comfort him about this trauma?”, suggested Connor.

“Yeah, he looks all shaken up”, agreed Travis mischievously.

“Thieves”, warned Percy annoyed. “I'm not shaken up! If someone is shaken up, it's... Oh. Yeah.”

It was them. So the suggestion was more the other way around. Percy should take the blonde Romans and get them to calm down again. This way, they were useless. Percy grinned to himself, putting his acting-skills he had achieved while attending drama classes with the muses to work. Whimpering softly, he swooned and collapsed against Jason's chest so the son of Jupiter could hold him upright and feel like the only support there was to keep Percy safe. He knew that always worked for Zeus, so he figured it'd also do something for Jason. And it did. The blonde straightened, got more confident as he wrapped his arms around Percy and lifted him up.

“My strong hero”, sighed Percy, laying his arms around Jason's neck.

Jason carried Percy toward Percy's room – the room with the biggest bed – and placed the son of Poseidon on it. Octavian followed them and closed the door behind them. By the time the Romans turned back to the bed, Percy was sprawled out in a seductive way, his shirt hitched up.

“Please, touch me, make me forget the bad man's touch”, whispered Percy lowly.

It was cute how fast the big, bad manipulator was manipulated himself and shrugged out of his robes. Jason followed him tail. Once both Romans were naked, they helped Percy out of his clothes too. The son of Poseidon spread his legs in invitation and his blondes were fast to take that invitation. Percy was laying on his side, Octavian holding one of his legs up, kissing along the sun-kissed appendage, one hand tracing Percy's spine, teasing Percy's lower back. Jason all the while was paying attention to Percy's front, showering his torso with kisses, caressing Percy's cock.

“Stop it with the teasing, start with the fucking”, grunted Percy annoyed.

Octavian grinned amused, slipping one finger into the slick entrance. Maybe he should ask Lady Venus to also bless Leo? It would make things easier. He was the first of the two Romans to enter Percy, the tight muscles giving way easily for the intruder, but still choking Octavian's dick. Jason was deep-throating Percy, circling the head with his tongue while Octavian gave it a few first thrusts. Only after the augur first hit Percy's prostate and made the Sea Prince scream did Jason let go of the aching hardness of his lover to line up besides Octavian. He was slow as he pushed into the tightness, feeling Octavian's cock pulsing beside him. It had been weird at first, sharing a lover with a guy he despised, but Leo and Percy were so worth it. Octavian's fingers were playing with Percy's nipples, twisting the pink nobs until they were dark and hard, earning him whimpers from Percy. Jason all the while busied himself with jerking Percy's cock. Percy was whimpering and bucking his hips back against their cocks as they fucked him, both at the same time. Percy had a hard time keeping from coming, but he wanted to exhaust those two. They needed some sleep, they were so on edge and electrified – urgh, stupid Jupiter-pun. He pulled himself free from them, leaving them confused and frustrated. Grinning slightly, he changed their position so he was between Octavian and Jason – his ass pointing at the augur, his lips up against the praetor's cock. The blondes seemed pleased by that too, Octavian thrusting back in while Percy swallowed Jason whole. Soon enough, both blondes were thrusting again, hard and fast. Octavian's fingers were bruising Percy's hips and Jason was practically fucking Percy's face. This was good. Now it was Octavian's turn to make Percy come – and the augur knew how. Moaning around Jason's cock, the son of Poseidon came onto the sheets. The vibration of his moan send Jason over the edge, but by now Percy knew how to swallow a load without choking on it. Thrusting back against Octavian's motions, he urged the augur on to join them in the bliss of a finished orgasm. Octavian growled and came, deep inside of Percy. It gave Percy a weird pleasure to have his lovers fill him. The blondes fell and collapsed on the bed practically instantly. Grinning amused, Percy draped the blankets over the sleepy blondes. They had spend so much time on strategy, watch-out, fighting. They needed the rest. Kissing their cheeks, Percy got up to get dressed in something comfortable. A pair of _Finding Nemo_ boxers and... Percy gulped as he stared at the shelf with their belongings. This was supposed to be their cabin – his, the Stolls and Nico. Travis and Connor had brought some of Nico's clothes, expecting to find the son of Hades in New Rome. Taking one of the black shirts, he put it on, inhaling the scent of death and earth and pomegranates, clinging to it. The sadness was chased away again when Percy turned around and found his two blondes asleep and snuggling in their sleep. He would have loved to have a camera and take a picture for later blackmail.

“My cute Romans”, grinned Percy and sat down on the other side of the bed, not tired.

He got comfortable, reaching out for a book. Yes, he was reading. He had befriended the muses during the short time he had spend in school this year and those girls were persistent on making him a better student, getting him into the arts and books. Kafka, Shakespeare, Dickens. They had gotten him copies in ancient Greek, to make it easier for him to read. And if he understood the language, reading was actually kind of fun. Mostly in the aftermath of sex though, when his lover was knocked out beside him. It gave him such a nice, domestic feeling in a way.

“Uhm... Are you... finished? Can I come in?”, asked a shy voice as someone knocked on the door.

“Sure. But tune it down, my Romans are asleep”, replied Percy and put his book back regretfully.

He had a lot of catching up to do, had missed months of this school-year. But he didn't want to slack, didn't want to be held back or even to have to change schools again. He was going to accomplish this, finish this school year just as he had started it.

“Hey, Percy. I... thought we could talk, maybe?”, asked Leo shyly and entered the room.

“Sure!”, exclaimed Percy eagerly and sat up. “What do you want to talk about?”

He had been curious about the fire-bender for a while now. Not just because of the obvious – another elemental demigod – but also because he shared two lovers with the Latino. Leo looked briefly surprised when he saw the cuddling blondes on the bed, but then he joined Percy.

“Uhm... It's... Apollo told me some of your... rules, he called them”, started Leo slowly. “And I kind of tried them out, but I don't really know. It works, but it's weird... Do you... have more?”

“More rules? Sure”, nodded Percy, his legs drawn up against his chest. “Which ones did Apollo tell you and why did you have problems with them? Did your Romans break them, or what?”

“Apollo said rule number one is that if they can't play nice, they can't play at all. And rule number two is that... that I'm in charge”, answered Leo reluctantly. “I'm just... I don't do being in charge, that's why I picked myself dominant lovers! And it makes me feel bad to, well, pick favorites...”

“Hey”, whispered Percy softly. “You're not supposed to pick favorites. It's just about _your_ desires. For example, when I feel like being tied down, I go to Dionysus, because he has a thing for bondage. When I'm in the mood for merman-sex, I obviously go to Triton. When I want to have tender love-making, I go to the underworld. For rough sex, I have Ares. That's the perk of having multiple lovers. You chose them after your mood, not after theirs, because otherwise, you'd have them at your ass all the time, because the thing about multiple lovers is that when one gets you, others tend to get jealous and want some too. That's why you have to establish that you're in charge, that you decide who takes you when. If you let them fight it out, it'll only end in blood-shed.”

“I get that. I need to get order into it, but...”, started Leo upset. “What if they don't like the way I pick? Or if they feel that I spend more time with one of them and not with the others...?”

“You don't want any of them to feel neglected”, nodded Percy knowingly, reaching out to trace the purple shell brooch on Octavian's discarded toga. “Show them that, regardless of how many lovers you have, they still belong to you. That they're yours. That's what the shells are. They're my sign, my mark that I leave on my lovers so they and everybody else knows they're mine.”

“Okay”, nodded the Latino thoughtful, his tinkering mind already thinking up something of his own. “But still, what if they don't like the way I chose? If I make a mistake there?”

“Hey”, whispered Percy, cupping Leo's cheeks. “You can't make a mistake. You care about them all, don't you? So whoever you chose when can't be a mistake and if their little animosities are more important to them than you, well, then they don't deserve you.”

Leo frowned, still a little unsure. He wasn't used to people caring about him,  _fighting_ over him. Percy took pity on him and pulled him into a tight hug, ruffling his curls.

“It'll be fine, little flame-thrower. They'll get used to it. Took me months to make the Big Three get along too, just give them time”, promised Percy. “They care about you, Leo. A lot.”

 

/break\

 

Leo was feeling lighter and better by the time they reached Rome. The crew split up. Reyna, Annabeth and Malcolm had already left to follow the Mark of Athena, other teams were send out to look for repair materials, to check for any lead on the Giants or Nico. One of those teams were Leo, Frank and Hazel. The Latino was feeling good and safe between them, one on each of his hands.

“You're cheerful”, noted Hazel, whispering into his ear. “I like that. Cheerful you is adorable.”

“Thanks”, grinned Leo sheepishly and blushed a little. “I had a good conversation with Percy.”

“Mh, Percy is amazing”, agreed Frank with a small grin.

“So... you want him too?”, asked Leo, borderline afraid.

“What? No!”, huffed Frank and rolled his eyes. “He's an amazing friend. But he's not my type. Just because he seduced all of Olympus doesn't mean he's irresistible. I like little fire-imps far more.”

Leo caught a little fire around the ears at that, earning himself a laugh from both Romans. The trio was heading over toward the Pantheon, following a lead. Once inside, the three split up. But as always, Leo got easily distracted. There was a crying child, little boy with messy, black hair and pale skin, wearing a blue hoodie and white jeans. He was maybe five or so.

“Hey there, kiddo”, whispered Leo and knelt in front of the boy. “Are you hurt? Or lost?”

“Mommy?”, asked the little child and sniffed as he looked up at Leo.

The Latino was stunned for a second. Hazel had been the first person Leo had met with golden eyes, but this boy, he had silver eyes. Not gray, real silver, like moving quicksilver, changing, nearly liquid. He had never seen such eyes before. Something was definitely different about this kid.

“You lost your mommy?”, asked Leo concerned. “Hey, my name is Leo. I could help you find her, mh? Will you tell me your name, little one? Can you maybe even tell me your mommy's name?”

“I'm Jack”, said the boy, rubbing his eyes, still sniffing. “I dunno mommy's name. Is mommy.”

“Mommy is mommy”, sighed Leo frustrated. “Uhm, what does mommy look like?”

“Pretty!”, exclaimed Jack excitedly, his eyes sparkling like stars as he waved his arms around widely. “Mommy's really, really pretty! Nice smile and green-green-green eyes! My hair!”

Okay, so Leo was looking for a pretty, green-eyed woman with black hair and a nice smile. Standing up, he wanted to reach out for Jack's hand, but the boy had his arms stretched out, demanding for Leo to carry him. The Latino obeyed. The boy was just too adorable to deny.

“Leo. We're looking for Nico, why did you steal a child?”, sighed Hazel frustrated.

Leo turned guilty-eyed toward his two lovers. Frank and Hazel looked at him nearly scolding. At least until they saw the crying boy Leo was holding. Hazel leaned in some, cocking her head.

“That's Jack, he lost his mom”, explained Leo embarrassed. “I didn't steal him.”

“Yeah, looks more like you stole Leo, mh, little one?”, asked Hazel teasingly, poking Jack's nose.

“Yes!”, giggled Jack, grabbing her finger. “I'm a thief! Thieving thief! Is my Leo now!”

“No, that's our Leo”, objected Frank with a frown. “How about we find your mom now?”

“I wanna keep the Leo”, frowned Jack confused, clinging to Leo. “Leo's nice.”

“You're nice too, Jack”, grinned Leo and ruffled the boy's hair.

He put the boy down again and the four of them looked around. And before Leo could even react there was a woman, running toward them, picking Jack up, telling Hazel she was his mother and since the boy acted like he knew her and cared about her, so Hazel let her take him. But the woman had been brunette and her eyes had been blue. Leo frowned and ran after them once he noticed, but as he left the Pantheon, they were gone. Just disappeared, as though they had vanished.

 

/break\

 

Piper groaned frustrated as she sat together with Jason and Thalia, having a picnic. It was Jason's birthday so Jason celebrated with his female best friend and his sister. Percy was out, following a different lead together with the Stoll-brothers, Tyson and Grover. Rachel has had a vision about some shady staircase and since she had seen water, they had send their water-bender. Rachel, Ella and Octavian were on a secret mission to break into the Vatican and steal some ancient Roman and Greek stuff they had kept for a long, long time. The image of Rachel, Ella and Octavian dressed in black and sneaking through the Vatican to the Mission: Impossible theme made Piper smile for a moment and forget that her two girlfriends were currently endangering themselves in a stupid mission for Athena. She stuffed her face with cake, pouting.

“What got you in such a nasty mood, Pipes?”, questioned Jason with one cocked eyebrow.

“It's just... I want to be there with Reyna and Annabeth, making sure they're safe”, whined Piper.

“Annabeth is a tough girl and that Reyna-chick is a real daughter of war”, grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes. “They'll be fine without you. Just lean back and take a break for once, McLean.”

“Easier said than done”, hissed Piper, taking another piece of cake.

 

/break\

 

While Annabeth, Reyna and Malcolm fought their way through tunnels to find the giant statue of Athena, the other demigods were regrouping at the ship. Hazel was clinging to her brother's sword, at least until Percy and his group arrived. The son of Poseidon looked so heartbroken that Hazel just had to hand him the weapon. Percy traced the engravings on the Stygian-iron sword.

“W—Why is there no Nico attached to Nightmare?”, demanded Percy to know.

“We found his sword, that was the lead I was following, it was placed under the Pantheon in a hidden workshop as bait, Gaia tried to trap us, but Leo saved the day by using some strange Archimedes-stuff that was left in the workshop”, explained Hazel softly.

“Leo saved the day, as always”, agreed Leo with a cheeky grin.

“We know where Nick is”, interrupted Percy, his eyes wide and afraid. “We were stuck in the pool of some nymphs. Let's say they were pissed and tried to kill us with bad water. We managed to sooth them and they thanked us by telling us where the Giants are hiding.”

“So we know where we have to go to kick some giants' asses?”, grunted Clarisse, her fingers itching for some action. “What are we still doing here then?!”

“We shouldn't all go”, interrupted Katie concerned.

“Right”, agreed Jason and turned to Percy. “Who should go?”

“W—Why are you asking me?”, asked Percy, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Nico is your lover, you're the default leader of the Greeks and here are more Greeks than Romans. Now, what do you think we should do, Perce?”, replied Jason, caressing Percy's hair.

“Katie and Hazel, because of their powers over the Earth. I want you and Thalia as backup in the sky, since Gaia can't sense that. I want Leo and Piper at my side, as well as Clarisse and Frank. Jake, Nyssa, you're still busy with the repairs anyway, right? Okay. Grover, Lou and Chris follow Rach and Tavy to the Vatican, make sure they're safe. Will, Kayla and Austin, stay here and be prepared for any injuries. Tyson, Travis and Connor watch out here, in case they attack the ship.”

“I like it when you get all bossy, babe”, whispered Connor and kissed Percy's cheeks.

“Go and return our Ghost Prince”, added Travis, kissing Percy's other cheek.

“Well, you guys heard the big boss, let's get going. We have a son of Hades to rescue!”, declared Leo and hit the table-top. “And for the fun of it, we should get that done before the brains return!”

“This isn't a competition or race with Annie's quest”, snorted Piper and rolled her eyes.


	9. Travis, Connor and Nico

_Chapter 8: Travis, Connor and Nico_

 

Nico had to admit that even half-dead, the picture of Percy sweaty and wielding Riptide to slay each and every enemy that stood in his way, yeah, that got to him. Especially considering that his Sea Prince was currently in a fit of rage to save _him_. It made Nico's heart flutter to know that Percy was being all kick-ass to save Nico. There had been a long stretch of time when Nico hadn't thought he mattered to Percy, but now he knew that Percy loved him. Loved him enough to chase down two Giants in Rome to rescue him. And his sister Hazel, she was there too. Leo, Piper, Clarisse, Frank, even Katie. The fight itself was a blur, all Nico could focus on was Percy. The grace with which Percy fought, the fierce determination in his sea-green eyes. When Riptide got wiped out of his hand, Percy summoned his second weapon of choice, the Celestial bronze trident that could catalyst his ocean-powers. The handy little addition on the bracelet the Big Three had given Percy for Christmas. And oh yes, with the trident in his hands, Percy looked all like the depictions of a Greek ocean god. Percy used his powers, coupled with the special ability of the trident, to flood the Colosseum and that was about the last thing Nico remembered before passing out from exhaustion.

 

/break\

 

Connor was laying on their bed, with Nico on his lap while Travis tried to force-feed the unconscious demigod some nectar and ambrosia. Percy was in the shower to revive himself and get cleaned up, even though the Stolls liked the sweaty, angry Sea Prince. Hero!Percy was hot. Hurt!Nico was kind of cute, but Connor and Travis would prefer an awake Nico.

“He still hasn't woken up?”, asked Percy as he joined them again.

Connor took an appreciative look at Percy, only with a towel wrapped around his waist, water running down his sun-kissed, muscular body. His fingers were running through Nico's hair while he looked at Percy. The two boys he loved. Travis sat down next to Connor, taking his brother's hand.

“You want to try and kiss our Sleeping Beauty awake, Prince Charming?”, asked Connor.

Percy grinned amused as he walked up to them and sat down, straddling Nico's waist. The Ghost King grunted in his sleep, shifting a little. Smiling softly, Percy took Nico's face and leaned down to plant a chaste, tender kiss on his lips. At least until Nico woke up and returned the kiss.

“That's the way to be woken up”, whispered Nico against Percy's lips. “Ciao, bello.”

“Hello, idiot”, whispered Percy back before glaring. “Do not ever get abducted by the enemy again, you hear me?! I was worried out of my mind – we all were! You moron, always with the solo-stunts! Why did you have to go all Dark Knight on us? We're a team! We love you!”

Nico winced when Percy slapped him. Okay, he deserved that. He probably should have talked to his three lovers. Looking at Connor and Travis, he noted that they looked as angry.

“I'm sorry”, sighed Nico. “I had to. You know father wants me as his heir, turn me into a god. Gods don't work with demigods. Dad wanted to test me, send me to investigate the Doors of Death.”

“Urgh, your dad is not getting laid for _a month_ ”, declared Percy with a pout.

“And am I being punished too...?”, asked Nico, his arms around Percy's waist.

“I don't think you're up for a lot of exercises just yet”, objected the son of Poseidon.

“I wouldn't have to do a lot if you'd blow me”, smirked the Ghost King.

“You're such a teen”, sighed Percy. “So hormonal. Just tricked death and already horny.”

“I'm a son of Hades. Tricking death is kind of my thing and the way you fought for me, the way you rescued me... Yeah, that got me hot and bothered”, shrugged the son of Hades.

But before he could say anything else, he found himself kissed again. First by Connor and then by Travis. He smiled a little into the kiss. He had missed his stupid tricksters. Sighing contently, he leaned back and let the sons of Hermes do the work for now. Travis undressed Percy and Connor undressed Nico. Handy those tricksters. Grinning amused, Nico grabbed Connor by the neck and pulled him into another kiss. Connor hummed into the kiss, his hands wandering over Nico's torso, tenderly tracing bruises and ribs. Connor was frowning by the time they parted.

“We're going to get you back to full health”, whispered Connor softly.

“Uhu. You're going to eat like at least three cows. Completely”, declared Travis with a glare.

“The death state took a lot of my energy”, sighed Nico upset. “Don't mother-hen me.”

“My mom will do that once we all return home”, grinned Percy teasingly.

“Mh... Sally's home-cooked meals... That's even better than sex with you”, smirked Nico.

“Let me change your mind there”, whispered Percy and leaned down.

His hands were slowly caressing Nico's thighs as his lips came closer and closer to Nico's hardness. The Italian groaned and bucked up, wanting those lips around his cock. Percy grinned a little as he licked his lips and placed them tenderly upon the thick cock. Nico groaned at the feeling of the slick heat around his dick. The groan turned into a whimper when Connor wrapped his own lips around one of Nico's nipples, twirling it between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. The other pink knob got captured by Connor's fingers and twisted in a pleasantly painful way. This was new for Nico, just laying there and letting others pleasure him like that. Yeah, he could get used to it.

“Travis!”, exclaimed Percy with a yelp as he let go of Nico's cock.

Nico cracked one eye open to look at what was happening. The wicked smirk on Travis' lips and the fact that he had his hand somewhere behind Percy told him all he needed to know. The sneaky bastard was fingering Percy. And even though Percy enjoyed that, he did like a warning beforehand.

“Sorry, but how was I supposed to withstand the temptation of your ass?”, teased Travis.

Percy sighed and lowered his head back down onto Nico's cock. His tongue curled around the tip as his lips slid up and down the thick hardness. Percy's fingers fondled Nico's balls and Connor was still teasing Nico's nipples. He was normally better at lasting long, but he had been captured for days, he was at his limit and he felt overly stimulation. With a small gasp escaping his lips did he come down Percy's throat. The son of Poseidon choked a little, but managed to swallow most of it.

“Feeling any better, babe?”, asked Percy with a grin, licking his lips.

“Babe?”, grunted Nico and made a face. “No. Don't you ever call me that again.”

Percy laughed and collapsed next to Nico, snuggling up to his Ghost King for cuddles. Travis huffed a little since his attempt at seducing Percy had obviously miserably failed, but he too laid down on their large bed, right behind Percy, spooning the Sea Prince. Connor on the other hand pulled Nico up against his chest, arms around the Ghost King's waist.

“Don't you ever scare us like that again”, ordered Connor upset, kissing Nico's ear.

“I'll try not to get kidnapped by Mother Earth again”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

The four of them soon fell asleep, all cuddled up like that. A power-nap until they would reach their meeting spot with Annabeth and the others.

 

/Frank&Hazel&Leo\

 

Leo was sitting on Frank's lap, leaning back against the Canadian's chest. He had his feet in Hazel's lap and she was tenderly massaging them. This felt good. Leo liked being taken care of like that.

“I hope Rey is alright”, sighed Jason as he was sitting next to Frank.

“Of course. We're talking about Reyna”, encouraged Hazel with a small smile.

“Even I have to admit that you praetors are like weed. I just can't get rid of you”, sighed Octavian.

Leo groaned and closed his eyes as he could already feel another fight between Octavian and Jason coming up. He really didn't need that right now. His mind was still set on the little boy they had encountered in the pantheon. He had been kidnapped, Leo was sure of that. After all, the mother Jack had described had looked nothing alike the woman who had picked him up in the end. He knew those were mortal problems and he should focus on the war ahead, but this was about a little boy who had lost his mommy. Leo could relate to that. So he wanted to help the child. But how...?

 

/Jack\

 

Jack was glaring upset as he sat on his bed in the little hut on his 'home'. The island. He hated the island. Every time he had run away, he had seen something different and amazing.

“Jackson, you need to stop running. Please”, sighed Hebe.

She was a pretty brunette woman. But she was not his mother. Nothing could replace his mother. Even though Jack only had one faint memory of being held in Percy Jackson's arms, he knew that _this_ was what safety and love felt like. And he wanted more of that. He needed his mom back.

 

/Reyna&Annabeth&Malcolm\

 

Annabeth was wincing as she hobbled around. Stupid Arachne, stupid mission, stupid broken leg. Reyna heaved a sigh as she caught up to the blonde and easily lifted the daughter of Athena up.

“R—Reyna, I can walk myself!”, protested Annabeth and blushed.

“Yeah, I can see that. I want to get out of here today and not tomorrow”, huffed Reyna.

Frowning embarrassed, Annabeth leaned against Reyna's shoulder. Her Roman wasn't just beautiful and a good leader, she was also really strong. Urgh, not the right situation to be turned on.

“Would you mind waiting for me, women?!”, called Malcolm as he ran after them.

The son of Athena was panting as he caught up with his sister and her lover. Just the kind of mission Malcolm had been looking forward to. Facing a giant, disgusting spider while walking on top of Tartarus itself while also having to watch his big sister making lovey-dovey faces to the Roman. Just the kind of day he had been looking forward to. But they had beaten Arachne with her own tricks. Had made her spin a pair of Chinese handcuffs and got her caught in it. She was still laying there, trapped in her own web. Malcolm looked over his shoulder, concerned. Now all they could do was wait for the Argo II to arrive and find them and pick them and the Athena Parthenos up. The trio of them tried to get away from Arachne – the children of Athena even more so. But then the beast struggled, it looked as though it was short of breaking out. Lightning hit the floor, cracking it open so the monster disappeared into the endless pit of Tartarus before it could attack.

“Urgh, hate spiders. Disgusting little creatures. You're not good with them either, huh?”

Annabeth, with her arms around Reyna's neck, looked up. Who stood there was... impossible. The boy was looking like Percy Jackson's twin. Just his eyes, they weren't sea-green, they were silver like stars, glittering in the faint light. He had a cheeky grin on his lips, fingers hooked into his belt.

“Not exactly... our favorites, no”, grunted Malcolm, staring at the boy with a calculating glare. “Are you one of the Roman demigods? Did you guys already catch up with us? Are you a son of Jupiter? Like Jason? Because that lightning hit was way too convenient not to have come from you.”

“Son of Zeus. Yes”, nodded the other boy with a mischievous grin. “You could say that.”

“Annabeth!”, interrupted a loud screeching scream.

The four of them turned around to face the Argo II. A latter was hanging down, at the bottom of it hung Piper, swinging with the wind, eager to get to her lovers. In a few moments, they were surrounded by demigods. Katie was hugging the life out of Malcolm, pulling him toward the ship. Piper was bandaging Annabeth's leg while the blonde was still laying in Reyna's arms. The daughter of Athena was highly irritated that Piper kept chiding Reyna for not watching out for their girlfriend better like Annabeth was some kind of damsel in distress. Okay, she kind of was right now, but still.

“Hey, Annie. You alright?”, asked Percy as he joined the threesome.

Behind him stood Nico – after all the kidnapping in the past months, neither wanted to let go of the other. They had send their tricksters, together with Jason, Frank, Jake, Tyson and Chris over to carry the big statue to their ship, wrapping ropes around it. Annabeth spotted Thalia, Will, Austin and Kayla with their bows at the ready, in case a monster was laying in the wait.

“I see you found your damsel in distress”, smiled Annabeth strained. “And yes, we're alright. Thanks to the help of this... son of Zeus, according to himself.”

Percy frowned and stared past the girls. Clarisse and Hazel had joined them by now too, ushering Reyna and Piper to get Annabeth up to the ship so their healers could take proper care of the blonde.

“You can chit-chat later, girls”, grunted Clarisse annoyed, taking one of Annabeth's arms.

The blonde was grateful not to be carried around like a princess. Supported by Reyna and Clarisse, she followed Hazel and Piper back toward the ship, throwing one last glance at the stranger.

“I saved her!”, exclaimed the copy of Percy with a broad grin. “I did good, right?”

Percy frowned, a little disturbed that the stranger was looking at him like that. Like a little kid who wanted praise from mommy for doing something right. Percy looked intensely into the starry-silver eyes and the blood in his vein felt like it was freezing. The boy wasn't just looking like he wanted praise from his mommy, he genuinely wanted it.

“J—Jack...”, whispered Percy, his heart beating so hard he felt as though it wanted to break out of his chest, he clasped one hand over his mouth. “Oh gods. No.”

Jack frowned confused and tilted his head as he watched his mother cry, slowly taking a step away from Percy and the now very angry looking Italian next to him. “I thought you'd be happy...”

“Percy”, growled Nico in a warning, pulling his sword. “Who is that?”

He didn't like that _anyone_ made his Percy cry. But Percy was just shaking his head wildly and then he basically attacked the stranger with a hug. Urgh, not another minor god. Please not.

“O—Of course I'm happy, Jackie”, whispered Percy into the other's ear, hugging Jack tightly. “But I promised myself that I would find you, that I would... g—give you a good childhood and now you're... you're as old as I am... I... failed you... I'm sorry, so, so sorry...”

“No!”, exclaimed Jack and returned the hug as fiercely. “You didn't. I wanted to find you. I left to find you. I had to find you. I'm fine, see? I'm all good. You didn't fail me, mom. It's not your fault.”

“What... in the world is going on here?”, interrupted Nico confused.

His eyes wandered between the girls who tried to climb the latter, the boys who were fastening ropes around the statue to secure it and Percy and this other guy hugging. Percy pushed Jack away a little, a wide-eyed expression on his face. He blushed as he looked at Nico.

“Uhm... Nico, just... give me another minute and I'll explain it, okay?”, pleaded Percy.

The son of Hades heaved an annoyed sigh and nodded. How could he deny Percy anything?

“Mom?”, asked Jack in a tiny voice. “What... now?”

“That... That is an excellent question”, sighed Percy exhausted, before blinking wide-eyed. “Do you have a weapon? It's dangerous out here for our kind! I don't want you to get hurt!”

“Mom”, laughed Jack, happy that his mother worried about him like that. “I'm really strong.”

“Yeah, yeah. So were many others”, muttered Percy with a glare, hastily pulling his bracelet off his hand and pushing it over Jack's wrist. “This is a powerful weapon. I'm not having you being defenseless, Jackie. The lightning bolt turns into a dagger when you press it, the trident into, well, a trident and the skull turns it all into a shield. Are you even listening to me while I talk?”

“S—Sorry”, mumbled Jack and blushed. “You just have a nice voice. Just like I remember...”

Percy's eyes softened and he felt more tears gathering in his eyes as he pulled Jack into another hug. “I missed you so much, my baby boy. I'm so... so sorry. But I'll never leave you defenseless again. Hera will never come close to you again, I promise.”

“Okay, mommy”, nodded Jack, face buried in Percy's chest.

“I _really_ expect a _good_ explanation for this”, interrupted Nico sternly.

“Jack, baby”, whispered Percy seriously, looking deep into his son's eyes. “See those two brunettes at the statue? They're two of your fathers. Why don't you go and help them. I'll explain this to your daddy Nico and then I'll be right behind you, okay, darling?”

Jack perked up at the prospect of finally meeting some of his fathers so he nodded hastily. Hugging his mother for a last time, the boy dashed off past Nico and toward the statue to help. Helping was good. Hebe had told Jack that his mom was good and liked doing good deeds, so Jack was set on being good too, to make his mother proud. Nico stared a little stunned after the boy.

“Please explain to me why he kept calling you mom, Perce”, pleaded Nico softly.

“B—Because... he's my... son...”, whispered Percy lowly, averting his eyes. “Our son.”

“Ours? Ours, as in... yours and mine...?”, sputtered Nico wide-eyed.

“You're... one of the fathers. Together with Travis, Connor and my godly lovers”, nodded Percy stiffly. “Hera... used me. The ultimate weapon against the giants. The perfect union between god and demigod. My son. She used magic to get me pregnant by, well, all of you. It's why she hid me for so many months. To... wait out my pregnancy. She took my baby away from me, wiped my memories and put me out of the streets. And then I found the Romans. You know the rest of the story. And Jack – Jackson, I named him Jackson – has been raised by Hebe... She... aged him. Because a baby couldn't fight in a war... I—I guess he got... away... I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Well, we haven't seen much of each other since you've been abducted Percy”, whispered Nico, caressing Percy's cheek. “I don't blame you that it hasn't been the first thing out of your mouth.”

“No, I... I haven't told _anyone_. Not even Trav and Con”, whispered Percy, shaking his head. “I just... couldn't. I failed him, Percy. I let him be taken by Hera and I couldn't keep him safe. I... I just wanted to free him first before telling you about him... I wanted to fix it...”

“Percy, I know you like to think that you have to carry the weight of the world, but you don't”, replied Nico tenderly, tilting Percy's head up. “Don't pull a Dark Knight on us, Perce. We're a team, we love you. We would have helped you with it. With saving... our... our son. Wow.”

“Wow, yeah”, laughed Percy hoarsely and threw himself at Nico. “Thank you.”

“Mom! Dad! Are you coming?!”, called Jack and sprinted back up to them. “I confused the others.”

“Uhm... They... don't know about you yet, I wanted to do the introductions”, grinned Percy sheepishly. “Don't worry, everything will be fine, Jackie.”

“Hi”, interrupted Nico, waving his hand at Jack. “I'm Nico, the son of Hades. One of your... dads.”

“Cool”, grinned Jack broadly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I got a lot of underworld in me because of you and dad Hades. And a lot of trickery. And ocean.”

“Cool”, countered Nico amused. “The gods will probably faint one by one.”

Percy wanted to laugh at that, but the hole in the floor that had been creaking before – but Percy had ignored it, had been too focused on having Jack back – it cracked more. Percy's eyes widened as he felt the floor beneath him break away into the pit of Tartarus. All he could see was Jack's mortified face, with the Argo II in the background, the statue dangling down from the ship's stomach. But before Percy could fall completely, he felt Nico holding onto him. Blinking a couple of times, he looked at his lover. Nico smiled down at him while dangling off the cliff.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!”, chanted Jack, looking over the cliff.

“Get away from here!”, called Percy loudly, wrapping his free arm around Nico's waist. “This is dangerous! This pit, it... it leads to Tartarus! Go away, Jack! To the ship, you'll be safe!”

“I can't! I can't lose you again!”, exclaimed Jack, tears running down his cheeks.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing when I grabbed him”, whispered Nico, looking up at Jack seriously. “I can't shadow-travel us to safety yet, I'm not strong enough at the moment. But I've been down there before. Tartarus leads to the Doors of Death. I know the way. You, go to the ship, do as your mother said and stay safe. Lead them to the other side of the Doors. We'll meet you there. I promise you, I'll keep Percy safe. Tell the others all of that. And stay with them.”


	10. Epilogue: The Son of Perseus

_Epilogue: The Son of Perseus_

 

Jack was still staring after Nico and Percy, even when they had already fallen. He was crying over the loss of his mother. Again. At least until someone from the ship called loudly for him.

“Hey, kid! Get on the ladder before you fall!”, called a brunette satyr, waving at him wildly.

Jack nodded stiffly and turned around to grab the ladder dangling in front of his face. If he would have his powers under control yet, he could have shadow-traveled his parents to safety. But he promised his dad Nico that he would stay with those people until they'd reach the Doors of Death. When he reached the top of the ladder, the brunette with a goatee offered him a helping hand. There were so many people. A grumpy daughter of Ares, standing next to three sons of Hermes, a daughter of Pluto, a son of Mars and a son of Hephaestus. A daughter and a son of Zeus/Jupiter. A redheaded girl and a blonde guy that felt like Apollo, a legacy perhaps. A harpy and a cyclops too.

“Malcolm, Katie, Annabeth, Piper and Reyna are down with the healers”, reported a punk-girl that felt like Hecate to Jack. “Everyone else is accounted for. Aside from... Where are Percy and Nico?”

“I... They... They fell into Tartarus”, confessed Jack uncomfortably, shifting some.

“What the fuck?!”, growled Travis, furiously, trying to lash out at the stranger, only held back by Clarisse who rolled her eyes at him. “Who are you even?! How could you let that happen?!”

“I—I'm Lord Jackson, the Shadow King and Lord of Darkness, also most awesome Trickster God, but you can call me Jack, it's shorter”, said Jack, trying to sound sure. “And I'm the son of Perseus.”

The blonde daughter of Athena who just hobbled up on deck gasped. “I knew it!”

She had such a hunch, she had to go on deck and talk to Percy about it. But now it seemed Percy and Nico were gone again. And Jackson was on their ship, looking like a lost puppy.

“What does that mean, Annabeth?”, asked Connor sharply.

“Percy told me about it. H—How Hera used him to create the ultimate union between gods and demigods. T—That's why, unlike Jason, Percy didn't appear at the Roman camp right away. Because Hera waited until Percy's pregnancy was over. He... named the boy Jackson before Hera took him away from Percy”, explained Annabeth with tears in her eyes. “He's Percy's son.”

“Sister-auntie-cousin Hebe aged me, because Hera wants me to fight in this war”, added Jack, one hand in the back of his neck, rubbing it. “I came here to help. And to see my mom. Hebe told me stories about mom a—and I... I wanted to meet him, but now he fell into Tartarus. I wanted to go after them, but daddy Nico told me not to. He said I have to tell you that Tartarus leads to the Doors of Death and that he'd keep mom safe and that I'm supposed to go with you to the other side of the doors so we can meet up with mom and dad there.”

“If you're also Nico's son, does that... uhm... mean...”, stammered Connor uncomfortably.

“I'm your son too. Yes. Travis and Connor Stoll, that's... uhm, you two right?”, questioned Jack.

“This is going to be a long-ass journey”, sighed Leo frustrated.

He got Jack's attention by that and the boy whirled around, staring surprised. “My Leo!”

“W—What?”, yelped Leo flustered as the older teen clomped him.

“You found me in Rome and wanted to bring me to my mommy!”, exclaimed Jack with a broad grin, hugging Leo tightly. “You're my friend. Right? You'll help me find my mom again.”

Leo stared surprised. The pretty woman with black hair and green eyes hadn't been a woman. It had been Percy who the little boy named Jack had talked about. Jack was Percy's son. Oh.

“I... Sure thing”, nodded Leo, smiling slightly. “Percy is my friend too. We'll help him.”

“So we open the Doors of Death, save Percy and Nico _again_ , go to Athens and kick Gaia's butt?”, grunted Clarisse, cocking one eyebrow. “Piece of cake. Easier than telling the gods that their Percy got lost _again_. And that they have another case of sudden fatherhood going on.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
